I'm Gonna Get Ya!
by Phat-lady
Summary: Sango is tired of her boss mistreating and bossing her around. what happens when Sango decides to crash his world and instead he crashes her life. With an unexpected pregnancy, an unwanted marriage, and some crazy in laws and friends, what's a girl like S
1. An honest Days Work!

Hello Everyone I'm back with my second story. I had so many ideas I just didn't know what to do first so I finally chose this story. It's of course Inu/ San I'm working on a Kag/Mir to go with this but until then. This story will have everything in it, romance, drama, comedy, love, lust, angst and LEMONS!!

Rated R

**I'm Gonna Get Ya!!!**

**Summary**

Sango is tired of her boss mistreating and bossing her around. What happens when Sango decides to crash his party and instead he crashes her life. With an unexpected pregnancy, an unwanted marriage and some crazy in-laws and friends. What's a girl like Sango to do?

Disclaimer; This is for the entire story, I Do Not Own Inuyasha!! If I did do you think I would be writing this junk I would have Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru chained down and thousands of demon and priest children running around calling me mommy.

Ch. 1 An Honest Days Work 

Sango had to wake up at four-thirty a.m and she hated it. The office didn't open until nine but her boss liked having all his employers as he stated "a couple of hours early so he could see their faces," but Sango thought he just wanted to show the power he had over them. Getting out of the bed and heading for the shower, Sango couldn't even remember how she had gotten herself in this mess. 'Oh yes she did' It had all started when she couldn't find a job in martial arts and demon slaying. It was the twenty first century and all but it was still difficult to find a job in the arts, a mostly male profession. Sango had felt nearly lost and helpless when she had come upon a newspaper ad.

Flashback

Sango picked up the paper and scanned the ads. She began to turn the page but stopped as an ad caught her attention.

Taiyoukai Corporations

Attention!!

Cook NEEDED!

Don't care what age or sex as long as you can cook.

Good salary and benefits

Call 234-1807 for more info.

This could be just what she was looking for. She had majored in the arts but had taken several culinary classes on the side. Grabbing the paper and entering her small yellow and white kitchen she grabbed the phone and dialed the number and set up and appointment for the next day. Upon arrival to Taiyoukai corps She found it in disarray. Everyone was running around papers in hands and screaming on cell phones. Sango almost turned on her heel and left when a receptionist caught her. "Hi," the raven-haired girl greeted her excitedly. Sango didn't see how anyone could be that cheerful at eight a.m but to each his own. She walked over to the girl. "You must be here to apply for cook, right?" Sango nodded her head. "Well go on up to the fifth floor, Miroku-sama should be waiting for you". As soon as she made it upstairs sure enough a man was standing there. He had huge violent eyes and his dark hair pulled into a ponytail. By the way his suit was made Sango could tell it was expensive. "Hi I'm Miroku," he said string at Sango and then extended his hand out for her to shake. Sango took it and actually had to ask for hand back because the man had been shaking it hard the entire time and staring at her. "Of course," he said sheepishly. "Follow me", they entered a kitchen where he asked her to prepare a salad, a roasted chicken and some shrimp pasta. After she finished he took each one "for the boss to taste,' he explained. When he came back he claspe his hands in hers, "You're hired!" Sango couldn't believe it she had a job, a salary and a life. She jumped into Miroku's arms and began to hug him. "Thank you, thank you!!" She continued to hug him until his hand traveled lower down her backside. "Hey," Sango said slapping his hand away. Nothing would get her down though she had a job!

Smiling to herself Sango finished putting her hair up into a bun. That arrogant boss of hers wanted all of the women to pull their hair back, "So you can at least look smart," he told her one day. "Ass," she muttered as she got into her car and took off towards another day of so called productive work!

Well that's it for chapter 1. I promise 2 will be much longer and interesting.

Well bye !!


	2. An Honest Days work II

I'm Gonna get you! 

Hello! I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, forgive me or I'll send Sesshomaru after you. Just kidding, do you actually think I would let him out of my bed for that long. Anyway on to chapter two!

If you haven't figured it out this is AU and Inu and Sess and Kouga and all the other's that are demons are still demons in this story.

Also this '' mean thoughts ok!

Ch. 2

An Honest Days Work II

By the time Sango made it to the garage of Tai Corps it was already five o'clock. She cursed under her breath; Inuyasha would have her head, even if she was just two minutes late. Taking her black pumps off, she grabbed the box off the back seat and began running towards the elevator. When she got there she saw her best friend and co-worker Kagome holding the door for her. "I see your late too, Sango," the girl said grinning as bubbly as she was when Sango had first met her a year and a half ago. (If you haven't figured it out Kagome is the secretary that helped Sango on the first day.) Sango smiled back, "Yep but at least I feel better, not only will Inuyasha have my ass but yours also." Both girls burst into fits and laughter and then Kagome said, "No he already has Kikyou's ass every day, he doesn't need ours." Both girls burst into new fits of laughter as they thought of Inuyasha's private ditzy, slutty secretary they couldn't stand. They were still laughing when they entered the office. They found Miroku looking angry standing at the elevator in a navy Armani suit, "What's so funny ladies you're late." "We are so sorry Miroku-sama," Kagome said teasingly as she went over and kissed his cheek. Waving goodbye to Sango she walked into the main office. Sango went and pecked his cheek also, "Do you forgive us Miroku." "Well maybe if you sit on my lap and.." he started. "No you lecher" Sango said slapping the perverted man on the arm. Ever since she had started working at Tai Corp she had became good friends with Miroku and Kagome. They often went out to dinner, partied and depressed one another with their stories of work. She ran upstairs to the kitchen and still had to marvel at it. It was a gigantic, stainless steel and spotless. Sometimes she felt lonely in the huge room. She turned on the stove eye and began to look for a pot. When she stood up she was shocked to find her boss standing behind her, "Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha-sama I'm shocked to find you here, can I help you?" "Yes you can," he said frowning down at her, his lips set in a line and his golden eyes cold. "Sesshomaru will be here for lunch so I need you to make something exquisite, do you think you can handle that?" Sango was insulted 'how dare he, she had made plenty of extraordinary dishes for him and now he was acting like she was incapable of cooking.' "Yes I think I can Inuyasha, sir," she said staring back at him. "Good I don't want that half arrogant brother of mine to have anything to complain about." Without saying goodbye he stalked away leaving Sango stunned. 'That man was such a..a.. she didn't know what he was.' Something big must be about to happen if Sesshomaru was coming, she thought. She remembered when she had first met Inuyasha. She had thought he was Sesshomaru and he had snapped at her saying, "Don't ever compare me to me half brother." She hadn't known that there were two Inuyoukai Corps and that Inuyasha was over the one in which she worked. Apparently Inutaisho Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father had left each man a company and even though they didn't like each other they still had to meet for the sake of their companies. Making out a list Sango ran down stairs to find the errand boy. She found the red haired kid reading some comic, "Shippo," "Yes Sango," he said sitting the book to the side. "I need you to run to the store and get some items." "Of course Sango," he said grabbing the list and money she offered. "Be back in a flash," he said exiting the building. Shippo was a fifteen-year-old orphan who Kagome got a job as errand boy. Although he lived with Miroku he hung at Kagome's house the most. He looked up to her sort of like a mother. Sango went back upstairs to start planning lunch. She was going to show that arrogant boss of hers.

Sango let out a long breath as she collapsed into a nearby chair. She was finally done. For appetizers she had prepared rice balls, shrimp cocktail, a cheese sauce, and some crackers and fruits. For lunch there was a pork roast with seasoned potatoes and crisp green beans. Lastly dessert consisted of a chocolate mousse with a cherry on top. By the time the servants came to pick up the food Sango had recovered herself. Marching behind them she followed them into the large meeting room. Nine men were seated at the table. Inuyasha was seated at one end of the table while Sesshomaru occupied the other end. Both looked tense as if they had been arguing. The other seven me just looked ready to eat. "This looks delicious," one man exclaimed picking up a shrimp. As soon as the main course was served Sango stood back. 'She had done it!' She looked over to Inuyasha expecting him to look pleased but instead his face was hard and angry. With him being a demon, Sango could see his ears began to move on top of his head and his eyes bleed red. 'What had she done,' she followed his eyes across the table to Sesshomaru who was looking at the piece of roast on his plate like it was a snake. She soon enough knew what she had done when one of the men next to Sesshomaru spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat pork," he stated accusingly at Sango who had the words chef displayed on her apron. 'Damn you!' she thought to the short man, Jaken or whatever his name was. Miroku being Inuyasha's assistant stood up and asked a server to remove the plate. He walked towards Sango, "Dear you better get this out of here quick before Inuyasha explodes." She looked over at Inuyasha and found him clenching his hands and fangs bared. She had always been fascinated when she learned that he was a demon but right now wasn't the time to be admiring his special blood and uniqueness. She quickly ran into the kitchen, 'she had to find Sesshomaru something to eat and fast or she would be out of a job.' She pulled open the fridge, 'damn' there wasn't anything in there but a head of lettuce and some left over chicken. Getting a quick idea Sango whipped together the chicken, lettuce, cheese and a can of chicken broth. Bringing it out on a silver platter she personally sat it before Sesshomaru. He tasted it and although he didn't voice his thoughts by the way he was slurping it up she knew she had passed the test. She looked over to Inuyasha and found him staring at her with a grimace on his face; she turned to Miroku who winked at her. Smiling she hurried out of the room to bring in dessert. After all the men had eaten, one stood up, "Inuyasha I have to admit you have an excellent cook and she's beautiful," the man said flashing Sango a smirk. "Thank you Kouga," Inuyasha said tightly. 'Ah so this was the great Kouga, Inuyasha hated for some reason or another' Sango thought as she thanked the man, who winked at her again causing her to blush. The greatest surprise came when Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, "yes little brother I must agree you do have an ok chef and if you mess up maybe I will have to still her from you." The men all laughed except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who just faced one another their eyes burning. The little toady man spoke next, "Yes she is pretty good you should let her cook at your dinner party Saturday." Looking over at Sango indifferently Inuyasha spoke, "Yes I guess I should she has proven herself well today, Are you up for the job," he said looking over at the young woman. "I..I..," she didn't know what to say. 'Cook at his dinner party, it was a charity event at least a hundred of the most prestigious people would be there. She didn't know if she could cook for that many people without passing out but she wasn't going to let Inuyasha get the satisfaction if she didn't do the job.' "Yes sir, I'll do it," she said staring back at him until he lowered his gaze first. "The it's settled we will go over the details later," he said waving his hand dismissing her. Sango stalked out happy, she had won round one. An honest days work 'Hell she should be given a noble prize for putting up with that man.'

Sango was packing up her bags to leave when her intercom buzzed. Pushing the small little button she heard Kagome's voice, "Sango, Inuyasha wants to see you in his office stat," the girl said excitedly. "What did you do Sango, never mind just call me later and tell me I'm checking out," the girl said clicking Sango off. Sango grabbed her bag and made her way down to her boss's office. It was six thirty so the office was pretty empty and Sango felt strange, she was so use to seeing hundreds of people running around but now it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Walking over to the door that said CEO Sango knocked. She heard the doorknob turn and there stood the office whore Kikyou. She was 5'2 and petite and always wore skimpy outfits that showed the most cleavage known to man. Right now she had on a bright magenta suit, her ebony hair in disarray as if she had just come out of bed. 'Probably did thought,' Sango. Everyone knew she was really there to give Inuyasha a blowjob when he needed it but Kikyou acted as if she was the most important person in the office. "Can I help you," she said snidely. Sango was about to curse her out when a deep voice sounded, "Let her in Kikyou." Sticking her tongue out Sango walked into the office. Inuyasha sat in a huge black leather chair behind a big mahogany desk. Sango couldn't help but notice the navy blue silk shirt he wore. It was open at the chest as his tie hung around his neck loosened, his tanned chest peeking out a little bit and Sango's breathe actually caught. Traveling up to his face she took in is red lips and straight seemingly perfect nose, and the ivory hair that hung loose around his shoulders. She was so caught up in staring at the true specimen of man (well at least half man) she didn't hear Inuyasha clear his throat. She finally caught herself and looked into his eyes "Yes sir," she uttered shakingly. 'She was trying to figure out what the hell had happened, why had she stared at him like that, she didn't know,' clearing her head she turned back to what he was saying. "To test out your cooking skills you will be staying at my house Wednesday through Saturday so you can cook at the pool party I'm throwing Thursday." "What!!" both her and Kikyou uttered at the same time. She had been so caught up at looking at Inuyasha she hadn't noticed Kikyou had stayed in the office and was lounging in a velvet chair across from her and Inuyasha. "Sir I can't do that, what about work I have to.." "You have to what?" he said stopping her. "You'll come stay with me. I'll pay you your normal salary and extra for cooking on Thursday and Saturday." Sango weighed her options 'she did need the extra money, but could she really put up with this man for four days'. She hadn't made up her mind until Kikyou said, "You can't let her stay there what if she steals something?" Outraged Sango turned to Inuyasha "What time do you want me to be at your house." Inuyasha and Kikyou both looked shocked but Inuyasha recovered first, "I'll pick you up Wednesday at 4p.m take the day off to pack." After discussing the details Sango walked out of the office a smug smile on her face leaving Kikyou and Inuyasha arguing.

Well that's chapter 2. In three Sango will go and stay with Inu, they will argue and Sango will put her plan into effect to crash his party.

Review Review, It helps me update faster. It really does help if I know someone likes my idea

Adios until then.


	3. Inuyasha Scores

Well I decided that I wanted to put three chapters out this weekend because it might be a while for I update. I just got a job and on top of school I probably only update every two weeks, so I apologize. Don't stop reading and reviewing though. In my profile I'll give a heads up when I'm about to update every week.

Special thanks to:

**Sweet-thing-88;** Thanks for reviewing twice and I'm so happy you like my story. I promise to try and update Friday or Saturday. Thanks so much for being my 1st reviewer.

**Cristal-chan** I'm gonna update as soon as I can and Thanks for reviewing

**Nightfall2525;** first thanks for reviewing and actually Kouga, Sess and even Naraku will be trying to get with Sango. Inuyasha will get jealous and then that's where the story will really pick up. That should be around ch. 5 or 6. So stay tuned.

I'm Gonna Get ya!! 

**Ch.3 Inuyasha Scores**

When Sango got home she could have kicked herself. 'What had she been thinking, she was actually going to have to move in with Inuyasha.' Dialing Kagome's number Sango pulled the phone into her bedroom. Although she lived in a small apartment Sango took pride in it. Being a martial arts student her living room actually resembled the feudal Era; two huge swords were crossed making an X. She had no couches in this area, only a futon and a Japanese style table. Her bedroom though, was decorated more modernly. With a black leather love seat, a queen size bed, and mirrors in the shape of moons and stars lining the walls. When she was younger her mother and her use to go outside and study the moon and stars, she remembered that time when her mom had taken her out to see the full moon in which she told her daughter that her family would always be there for her and would always love her; two weeks later they were all killed by some local gang in Japan while she was in America on a class field trip. Sango felt a choking sob threaten to escape her lips but forced it back when she heard Kagome finally pick up the phone, "Hello, hello," Kagome said starting to get impatient, clearing her throat Sango said, "Hi it's me." "Oh hey Sango what's wrong, did Inuyasha fire you, are you in trouble cause I told Miroku…" Sango interrupted Kagome's ramblings, "No, Inuyasha wants me to stay with him," she said waiting for the Kagome's response. Dead silence followed the line until Kagome shrieked, "What!" "I know it's strange," Sango said winding the phone cord around her finger, "but he wants me to cook at his pool party and charity event on Saturday," there was even more dead silence until Kagome said, "how did this happen?" After Sango explained the whole story Kagome was near fits in laughing, "Ha that's what that bitch gets. I wish I could've seen her face,' she said referring to Kikyou. They laughed some more and then Kagome said, "at least you will get to see his house, none of the other employers have seen it except Miroku and he's vice- president and I heard his house is nothing compared to Inuyasha's." Sango remembered the day Miroku had first invited them over to what he called his little beach house. That little beach house had twelve rooms, two kitchens and seven bathrooms so Sango couldn't even imagine what Inuyasha's house looked like. "You can tell all us little people what it's like when you get back to the office," Kagome said enthusiastically. "Oh Kag you know I don't care what his house looks like, I just need the extra money," Sango said. "I know but you still take into account how that rich ass lives so you can confirm my beliefs that he is a pampered, spoiled, jackass." Sango laughed at her best friend and they talked a couple of more minutes before Kagome told Sango she had to get to bed if she was going to make it to work on time. Saying goodbye Sango fell back on her bed, 'she was going to a multimillionaires house tomorrow, what would she wear'?

Next Day

Sango was at home waiting for her boss to pick her up, he had said he would blow his horn, and send a escort up to assist her. She hadn't seen him all day in the office and was surprised when an note arrived in a cream envelope with the insignia for Tai Corps on top, opening it up she found,

I'll be at your house at 4 p.m sharp to pick you up as promised.

Be ready, I hate to wait. I'll blow the horn and send an escort up for you.

Sure enough at four a knock sounded at her door. Sango pushed her hair back and smoothed her gray skirt; she was trying to make a good appearance. A man stood in the hall, his nose upturned, "Are you Ms. Sango," he asked looking at her tiny apartment with disdain. After Sango shook her head yes he said, "Well, Lord Inuyasha is waiting downstairs, shall we leave," he said looking around nervously as if someone was about to rob him any minute. "Yes let me get my bags," Sango said running into the hall to retrieve he backpack and suitcase. Locking the door she turned to the man, "let's go" she said picking up her bags, when the man attempted to pull one away from him, she snatched it back, "I will carry my own bags." The man just rolled his eyes, "Lord Inuyasha will be mad if I let a lady carry her bags." "Well I'm not Kikyou, and if your Lord Inuyasha has a problem with me carrying my things then he needs to speak to me, and I will tell him myself that I want to carry my own bags". Shrugging the man led the way to the limo parked outside.

Inuyasha's fingers drummed the seat, "where the hell was that woman?" 'Late just like all the other ones.' He had never thought she would accept his job offer. She seemed so timid yet very stubborn around him especially when she was arguing with Kikyou, 'Ah Kikyou he would have to call her and set up a play date.' Just as he was about to pull out his cell phone his driver John approached. Inuyasha's eyes went past him to Sango, the petite girl was carrying a huge backpack and suitcase and he had to wonder 'why John wasn't carrying her things, he would have to fire that man.' The driver opened the trunk and Sango placed her things inside and came around to the side of the car. Getting in she sat across from Inuyasha, "Good evening, Inuyasha sir," she said without smiling. "Same to you, Sango," he said acting bored although he was taking in her appearance. She wore a cream blouse and a gray skirt instead of her usual navy or black suit, her hair was down pinned behind her ear by a butterfly clip and he marveled in the silkiness of it. He cleared his head, 'why was he sizing this woman up,' she was no one, nothing to him just another employee. He didn't trust many women except his aunt Kaede and his niece Rin, besides them he felt 'you screw 'em then leave 'em.' It might have seemed cruel but he had been manipulated by women his entire life. His father's downfall had come from women and loving them, even now he experienced how money hungry and deceitful they were, just keeping Kikyou around cost him a near two thousand a week. It wasn't as if he hated Sango, he just didn't like her, she always ignored him when he gave orders, and she was always late and getting into trouble with that receptionist of his, but she was one helluva cook. He turned his attention back to the woman who was now speaking; "How long until we get to your home," she asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "An hour," he answered curtly following her hands to her ear with his eyes, "The pool party starts at noon tomorrow, and you can prepare lunch and then join us for a swim if you brought a suit and feel up to it." Looking him straight in the eye she said, "That's great I brought three bathing suits so I'll definitely take you up on the offer," she said looking at him smugly. 'So she had thought she had won, he didn't think so,' "That's great I'm sure the eleven men I invited would love to see your swimming skills," she blanched and he smirked, 'Inuyasha one, Sango none' he thought relaxing back into the cushioning feel of his seat.

Well that's Ch.3 I'm going to try and get the next chapter out by Friday.

ReveiewReview


	4. Lost and Found Out

I'm Gonna get you! 

Hello! I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE. I really was going to update sooner but I've been very sick with the flu (twice) and strep throat. I haven't even been to work or school much so this story isn't the only thing I've neglected. So please forgive me!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and said I should space my paragraphs out. That was very helpful and I will do that from now on, I didn't realize how hard it was to read so once again I apologize.

Also I would like to thank **icygirl who kept reviewing and made me get up and type this chapter. Thankyou! And this chappie is dedicated to you!**

Disclaimer, you know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha, only in my fantasies.

Please excuse any typing errors I'll try and go back and correct them later.

Ch. 4

Lost and Found

Sango grabbed her bags from the trunk, brushing off John when he tried to assist her. She stormed up the walkway behind Inuyasha as he took easy, gliding, steps only a demon could. She hated that man; they had argued the entire drive over work, politics, culture and everything else imaginable until he rudely told her to, "shut up!" She had never been so pissed in her life, the only thing that kept running through her head was, that 'she should put a cap in his ass,' but decided against it seeing as she did need her job. She was so caught up in being mad she almost didn't notice the beauty of the house. It was an exquisite Victorian mansion in ivory and gold tones, the lawn was leveled and lusciously green as if it had just been cut. Every plant and flower stood at attention as an army lined up for inspection, and she almost let out an "ah" and actually did when a servant led them inside.

The inside was even more exquisite; the high vaulted ceilings were painted gold and cream marble, and every piece of furniture revolved around that color scheme. Forgetting her anger Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Sir your house is wonderful," she said looking over at him. "Feh I guess it's alright," Inuyasha shrugged putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. Sango couldn't believe this, 'he thought his place was just alright, her whole apartment could fit in the foyer alone!' "Well sir I think it's lovely, how many room do you have if you don't mind me asking?" "Thirty-two," he replied without missing a beat. "Thirty-two," she reiterated, 'this wasn't a mansion, it was a castle.' She was about to say something else when a woman walked into the room. Inuyasha turned to Sango, "Miza will be your be your handmaid for the duration of your stay, she'll show you everything. I have some matters to attend to and would not like to be disturbed," he said looking at Sango who couldn't figure out for the life of her why he had looked at her 'it wasn't like she was just going to stop in to have a chat with him.' They seized one another up until Miza cleared her throat and asked Sango, "If she was ready to settle in." Nodding her head yes, she followed the older woman up the golden banister of stairs. By the time they reached the room Sango was out of breath but Miza didn't even seem fazed.

"Here's your room honey," Miza said throwing open the huge wooden door. Sango was once again in awe. The room was huge with a lavender, blue and powder white theme. A huge king sized bed lay in the center, two oak dressers were on opposite sides of the wall and in one wall a plasma screen television protruded. Miza left Sango to unpack telling her to page her if she needed anything. Sango just shook her head but as soon as the woman left Sango jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to marvel at it, which was also set in the lavender and blue tone.

'She had to call Kagome,' was the first thing that entered her mind when she finally flopped down on the bed. She grabbed her purse off the floor and pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing the seven digits and after a couple of tries slammed the phone on the bed when she found she had no service, 'Of course Sango you are in the country of course there wouldn't be any service,' she thought to herself. Getting up she looked around the room for a phone but couldn't find one, looking over to the intercom system she decided she didn't want to make Miza take the long flight of stairs just to find a phone for her, she would just have to find one herself.

Sango slipped out of her shoes, so she wouldn't make any noise and opened the bedroom door, looking left and right she saw no one in the hall. Shutting the door behind her, Sango took off westward marveling in the elegant photos of youkai and demons she passed, 'Must be Inuyasha's relatives,' she thought. Sango finally came upon a set of doors, and twisting each knob found them locked. Signing she turned around to find her way back to her room, 'Sorry Kags,' she thought. Her friend would have to just wait until tomorrow. Sango continued walking towards where she thought her room was, but got frustrated when she realized she had passed a photo of a youkai woman in a navy dress twice. Grinding her teeth Sango turned to look for a servant, she had heard Inuyasha had over two-hundred servant's 'so where the hell were they now?'

After about five minutes of walking Sango came upon a door that was slightly ajar with a blue light flickering and silently thanked God. She cautiously approached the door and pushed it open to discover the blue light was coming from the huge television set in the middle of the room showing the nine o'clock news. Right in front of the television was a single, huge recliner and Sango started towards it. "What do you want," a voice said startling Sango as she took a step back. "I'm looking for.." she froze as a click sounded and light filled the room. Sango's eyes widened as she saw she was in some kind of library for thousands of books covered the shelves. 'I must be in...oh no,' she thought as Inuyasha stood his eyes glowing as he approached her. "Can I help you," he said his voice ruff and impatient

"I was looking for a phone my cell didn't have any service," she was cut off when Inuyasha's face turned into a frown. "I thought I told you to page Miza if you needed anything." "Well I didn't want to make her walk up all those stairs again," she watched as his frown turned into a glare. "Sango that's what damn servants are there for, to serve!" Sango couldn't believe this jerk, 'Well, I'm not like you, I do believe in considering others first," she shouted. For a minute Inuyasha's smirk wavered and Sango thought she had won but Inuyasha walked even closer to her until heir noses almost touched, "You forget dear, you are a guest in my house, working for me, and that I the one who you say doesn't considers others, holds your pay," he said grinning a sadistic smirk. Sango was fuming, and without thinking she raised her hand to slap him but he caught it before it even reached mid air, "Tsk, tsk Sango I suggest you be a good girl and go to bed if you know what's good for you." He then raised Sango's hand he'd been holding the entire time and placed a brief kiss upon it.

Sango was infuriated now, snatching her hand back she stomped out of the room, until she reached the hall thinking, 'I hate that man.' As she continued down the hall she passed that youkai with that navy dress and realized she was lost again!

After about fifteen minutes of trying to retrace her steps Sango noticed the lion knocker of her bedroom door. Twisting the knob she was hit with a rush of lavender for which she was grateful. Sango walked into the room slamming the door behind her and became even the more pissed when she saw a phone lying on the stand next to her bed with a note attached…

**If your reading this I guess you made it back to you room. ****I applaud you; it seems your smarter than I thought**

**Your, dear Boss**

Sango ripped the note up into pieces before throwing it in the fireplace. Seething she dialed Kagome, as soon as she answered Sango said, "I hate that bastard." Kagome didn't have to ask who that bastard was, "What happened," she said trying to take her clothes out the dryer. "You will not believe what he did," Sango screeched as she began to fill Kagome in. (didn't feel like explaining that all over again) Sango was still going off calling Inuyasha everything she could think of when Kagome cut her off, Sango it seems as if he is trying to piss you off, like he's sort of playing with you or something". Dead silence followed, "What you got to be nuts," Sango shrieked forcing Kagome to hold the phone away from her ears. "Your nuts Kags, what have you been smoking, I'm telling you that man has it out for me!" Kagome tried to hold back a laugh, she couldn't understand for the life of her why Inuyasha was teasing Sango and even why her friend was letting it get to her.

The girls chatted for a couple of minutes and said their goodbyes. By the time Sango got into bed it was two a.m and she was still furious. She went to bed thinking, 'How many years would she get for killing her boss?'

Well that's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be out as soon as I can update.

**Read and Review**

**P-u-l-e-e-a-z!**


	5. Cooking and preparations

Hello, Everyone thanks for the reviews! I'll respond to them at the end of this chapter. I'm trying to update faster and get back on track with my writing. I've already finished the next four chapters, now only if I'd actually type them.

Disclaimer: "No I don't own Inuyasha so stop asking"!

Ch.5 Cooking and Preparations

When the bedside clock rang at seven a.m, Sango wanted to throw it on the floor and bury her head under the covers. Being so angry last night after her encounter with Inuyasha left her awake and restless all night. Sango finally sat up clicking the snooze button off as it rang again, she was just getting out the bed when a knock sounded at the door and Miza entered, "Good morning Ms. Sango," the woman said looking a lot cheery than she should at seven o' clock. The maid pulled the shutters up causing Sango to cover her face as sunlight filled the room, "Morning Miza," she muttered she said greeting the older woman. After Miza left Sango grabbed her toiletry bag and sat off towards the bathroom to get dressed.

Sango hated cooking when she was angry and she was definitely still angry about last night. To try and calm herself she pulled a cd out of her bag and popped it into the disc player located conveniently above the towel rack. She sighed as hot water began to spray out of the spout and a blast of trumpets filled the room. Sango closed her eyes and began to hum, ever since her visiting the United States she adored jazz and everything that came along with it. Humming along with the clarinets Sango lost herself in the music.

Sango followed the directions Miza had given her earlier, she never thought it could be so hard to find the damn kitchen, 'Is this a damn maze or what,' she thought as she turned left as the paper instructed and saw two closed wooden doors. Pushing the door open slightly she was greeted with the smell of breakfast and lovely chatter, which soon stopped as soon as she closed the door. Sango took in the kitchen; it was huge almost 'like a park,' she thought as she took in the stainless steel refrigerator, sink, stove and the expensive marble counters. Sango snapped out of her stupor when she saw a girl about her age approach, "Ms. Sango I'm Suka and we," she said pointing to the people around her, "were ordered by Lord Inuyasha to help you prepare for his parties today and tomorrow." Sango's mouth dropped, 'he had sent someone to help her she was shocked, she was sure he would make her prepare everything by herself as some sadistic form of punishment and some from of enjoyment on his part, that man was so confusing!' Feeling better already Sango turned to Suka and aid, 'Well let's get started."

Everyone ran around the kitchen chopping, frying, baking and Sango wanted to laugh. It was like on t.v when the Mozart music starts playing and everyone is running around super fast in a comedic fashion. Putting the last garnish on the potato salad Sango stood back to admire her work, they had all worked extremely hard and Sango has dismissed the servants although they protested until she assured them that it was ok and she would take care of Inuyasha if any problem arose. Now she sat looking at the dishes they had prepared, barbeque ribs, chicken, sandwiches, potato salad, seafood salad, kebobs and an array of desserts.

Looking down at her watch Sango found that it was almost noon, she ran over to the wall and paged the serves telling them she needed assistance. When they arrived Sango told everyone to grab a dish and go to the patio. They had just finished arranging the food when a group of men entered. Sango realized that most of the men were the same ones she had served lunch to a few days prior, she watched as Miroku and her boss entered followed by the dark headed man Mr. Kouga, Mr. Myoga, Mr. Ginta, and a few other's she couldn't remember their names to as they sat down around the pool.

Sango noticed someone was missing and she was just about ask when he entered quietly his toady looking assistant not far behind. Sango let a little grin grace her features as she watched him take a seat on a lounge chair wordlessly and she couldn't help but admire his body as his abs ripped through his white t-shirt and his navy trunks. She eventually made it up to his face and took in his silky hair and perfectly sculptured face. She finally came out of her stupor when she heard someone clear their throat, looking around she found it was Miroku who was eyeing her with an amused expression on his face, 'Hey, Sango are you ok you look kind of flushed." Knowing her face was blushing even the more Sango turned away ignoring Miroku, letting her hair hide her face. 'Was she crazy? What was she doing eyeing up her bosses emotionless brother like he was a piece of chocolate' (I hope you've realized she's admiring Sess). Shaking her thoughts away Sango approached Miroku who was already at the buffet table filling his plate, "What's up Miroku," she said trying to hide the blush that still graced her cheeks. "Nothing much, How are you faring," said as he continued to fill his plate. "I'm doing ok I guess," Sango replied as she glanced over at her boss who was engaged in conversation on his cell phone. Sango and Miroku continued to chat until the other men stood ready to eat.

Sango had never seen anything like that in her life, the men had come to the buffet table civilized but as soon as they took their seats it became a different story. They all (Even Sesshomaru) crammed food into their mouths without even chewing until the buffet table was left bare and Sango was left speechless until Miroku explained that none of the men except himself were human so they all possessed supernatural eating habits leaving Sango a little uneasy. Now all the men were lounging around the pool some swimming, Sango noticed Miroku had disappeared 'probably to ask some maid to bear his child.' Sango stood to leave seeing as her job was finished when Inuyasha called her over. Sango eyes widened, 'what did that damn man want now, why couldn't he just leave her alone,' she thought as she walked over to him trying hard not to glance at Sesshomaru as she passed.

Sango finally approached Inuyasha and looked down at the man who was casually lounging in a lawn chair hair flowing loosely around his neck, wearing a navy shirt and a pair of khaki shorts he looked the perfect specimen of male. Sango had to mentally slap herself 'It wasn't bad enough she was ogling Sesshomaru now she was actually admiring the jerk before her.' "My hormones must really be out of wack," she muttered as her eyes caught the amused orbs of her boss, "Sir, you called me," Sango muttered through clenched teeth addressing Inuyasha who smiled slightly or more like smirked as he gazed at the woman before him. "Yes, First can you get rid of this drink for me," he said handing her a martini still full and second "I believe it's about time you display those superb swimming skills you were bragging about early." Sango stared at Inuyasha like he had to heads. 'He had to be kidding, she couldn't believe he actually was calling her out, why that pompous, son of a..' "Oh and Sango," he said interrupting her string of curses inside her head, "Chop, chop I'm a busy man I don't have all day."

I know I'm bad I said I'd update faster and I haven't. I know I don't deserve any reviews but Please review they keep me going!

I'm updating the next chapter also it's my way of saying sorry. FORGIVE ME!

Right now I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and answer some of you guys

_**Kogas-Angel**-_ I'm glad you like my story and I'm sorry for the wait.

_**Misguideddemo**n_- I'm glad you caught on to what I'm doing. I wanted Inuyasha to be the one with the brains, money and intelligence for once instead of being dumb, and petty like some authors do. I think he has a lot of potential as an intelligent character don't you?

_**Zoe-**_ Yes Inuyasha is a jerk but would we have him any other way?

_**Shaded Emerald-Eyes**_- Thanks for your review and so you don't have to worry, no Inuyasha will not rape Sango although….Well you'll see later!

_**Inuyasha's little angel**_- I'm glad you find my story funny I tried to make it seem funny without being to dramatic

_**Shadow Rose950**_- I don't know if I'm going to do any minor pairings I kind of want to hook Sesshomaru up with someone though, any suggestions?

And as always thanks to _**icygirl**_ who once again got me off my but to update, Love ya!

Well Adios!


	6. You don't own me!

I updated ch.5 and 6 at the same time, see I'm getting better. I know chapter 5 was kind of boring but that's because I needed it for later parts of the story. Here in chapter six some action will take place and Kikyou will be making a second apperance. "Don't throw stones at me"! (Runs and ducks behind the computer) "I'm sorry but she has to be part of this story"

Disclaimer: "I thought we went through this before I don't own him, God why can't you just leave me alone!"

Ch.6 You Don't Own Me

Inuyasha surveyed the patio boringly wandering what was taking Sango so long. 'She probably got scared,' he thought as he eyed the empty patio entrance again. He didn't know exactly why he like to bother his cook but it was something about her uptightness and fierce anger that made harassing her enjoyable and 'plus he was just paying her back for all the times her and his secretary had been late.' He was just about to send a servant to see about her when he saw a shadow emerge from behind the screen door. Inuyasha tried not to let his mouth drop and eyes bug but he knew he was failing miserably. Her hair had been pulled into a sleek ponytail, her face was slightly flushed, her dark chestnut eyes glittering as the sun fell up them while she clutched the maroon sash of her robe tightly. Sango began walking towards him and every man grew attentive a whistle or two being heard as she passed. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru had even sat up straighter in his lawn chair.

"I'm ready for that swim sir," Sango said, as she looked Inuyasha. For a minute she thought she saw some wild look in his eye but dismissed it as she recalled her thoughts upstairs. She had chosen what she thought was the least revealing bathing suit and hoped that none of the men were like Miroku as she grabbed a robe tying the sash tightly. Standing under the men now she felt as naked as the day she was born even though the silk robe she wore covered her from head to toe.

Inuyasha stood and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it down he looked up and did a double take as the robe fell from Sango's body. She stood 5'5 and Inuyasha could tell she trained and worked out a bit. Her legs were muscular yet toned, her thighs lean and silky as they ended into a lean torso, a flat belly and pert breast and 'what the hell was she wearing, she must have been trying to give every man in the place a hard on,' Inuyasha thought now pissed off for reasons he couldn't name.

Sango had chosen what she thought was he least provocative of her swimsuits. It was a turquoise blue one piece that tied around the neck a diamond gracing the center where her breast sloped. It hugged all her curves possessively making Sango look rounded yet lean like a slick leopard. When Sango turned from Inuyasha to start for the pool when she felt twelve pairs of eyes on her. Miroku was the first one to speak, "Damn, Sango I didn't know you had all of that underneath that apron," he said as he moved towards her his hands squeezing invisible flesh. "You leech," she chuckled as she playfully hit him on the shoulder when he caressed he behind. Sango was about to say something else when a deep voice cut in, "You look great," the man said giving her an appreciative stare as Sango beamed "Thank you Kouga sir," she replied smiling. "Actually," Kouga said as he grasped Sango's elbow slightly, "I was wondering if you would like to go to a Opera with me tomorrow afternoon at three o' clock, the village children put it on once a year during school in my honor and I would love for you to join me."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing 'The owner of the Eastern estates was asking her out, sure he wasn't as fine as Sesshomaru or even Inuyasha but he was one sexy male specimen even if he was a wolf demon. Sango was shot out of her thoughts when she heard two slight growls, turning around she saw Inuyasha had begun to stalk toward them his fangs bared, looking over to the other side she noticed that even though he stayed seated Sesshomaru's usually stoic face now held a grimace. 'She didn't know what the hell their problem was' 'They probably don't want me dating one of their rivals.' She didn't get to dwell on her thoughts any more when Inuyasha interrupted them saying, "She's not going anywhere with you Kouga, she's my cook and she's here to cook," Inuyasha said glaring at the wolf.

Sango was now pissed off! 'First she wouldn't start cooking tomorrow evening and second how dare that bastard answer for her. "Kouga I would love to join you," she said smiling at the wolf as she turned to scowl at Inuyasha. "I said your not going," the hanyou said vehemently as the men around the pool began to gather around to see what was going on. Sango walked right over to the half demon until their bodies almost touched, "I'm going," she screamed causing all of the demons present to cover their ears. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "You came to work," he growled out as Sango snatched her wrist back, "Yes I did but I only came to cook for your dinner party which isn't until tomorrow night," she said facing off with him. All of the men became weary because even though Sango being human couldn't tell they could feel Inuyasha's aura rising. "Look wench," Inuyasha said now angering Sango past her limit, she was so mad that she became blinded and before she knew it she had reached out and pushed Inuyasha with all her strength.

A splash echoed throughout the patio as the men gasped and watched the hanyou fall into the water dead silence taking over. When Sango looked around she was horrified, all of the men were looking at her like she the devil himself and she didn't realize what she had done until she heard the loudest and most frightening growl she had ever witnessed in her life come from the pool. Looking like she was ready to have a heart attack Sango raced from the patio and up the stairs hoping to grab her things and haul her ass to the next airport out of Japan thinking, ' I'm about to die.'

Sango didn't know her thoughts were directly in sync with Inuyasha as he pulled himself from the pool. "I'm going to kill that bitch," he growled out as he shook off Kouga's offering hand. He turned to all the men who had flabbergasted looks pasted on their faces, "What the hell are you looking at," he said as they all except Sesshomaru lowered their eyes, Sesshomaru gave the closest thing to a smile as he watched his brother stomp into the house. "Where is that wench," Inuyasha said grabbing a nearby servant as he entered the kitchen. "Excuse me sir," the man said to his master while wondering why he was soaking wet. "I said where is that damn cook," Inuyasha said now shaking with rage. "Oh forget it," he said as he pushed past the confused man uttering "No good damn help," and another string of curses. Deciding he would just smell her out Inuyasha hopped (literally hopped!) the stairs to Sango's room and found it empty. Growling he caught her scent of Vanilla and followed it into the kitchen.

Sango stood in the kitchen looking as if she was ready to fight. "You bitch who the hell do you think you are..," Inuyasha was cut off when Sango shouted, "Save it you Bastard, you don't own me and you don't tell me what to do!" Once again overwhelmed by her anger Sango didn't notice she was standing directly in front of Inuyasha again, "I hate you," she screamed repeatedly "I hate you! Inuyasha's eyes widened and then something snapped as he grabbed Sango's shoulders and began to shake her roughly. Sango began to use every one of her martial arts classes as she kicked and punched Inuyasha with all her strength until Inuyasha grabbed her waist and they fell to the floor. Inuyasha was leaning on top of Sango his fangs bared, 'He wanted to murder this woman, kill her, punish her, kiss her. What the hell,' he thought 'No he didn't she was a crazy, selfish, disobedient,… beautiful,… fiery, …vixen and he wanted to taste her,' his thoughts all screamed even as he tried to deny it.

The last straw came when Sango bumped against him and their bodies met and molded into each other. Suddenly his body became completely foreign to him and he felt himself moving down. He wasn't controlling the motion; it was almost as if some higher unseen force had entered his body causing his hand to reach out and grip the back of Sango's head, his fingers sliding into the silk of her hair fanned out around the floor as her pulled her to him closer, and closer and then his lips were on hers

And whatever mesmerizing force that caused him to kiss her fled and all that was left was him and the overpowering need to posses her in every way a man could posses a woman.

'Why is he kissing her and why was she letting him,' were the only things running around Sango's mind as the man she hated the most had his soft warm lips pressed onto hers. When she heard a soft moan come from someone and realized it was her, Sango pushed against Inuyasha until his mouth disconnected with hers as she signed with… relief? Her huge brown eyes just stared into his golden orbs as they tried to catch their breath like they had just run a long marathon, until a knock sounded at the door and they sprang apart. Miroku entered the scene and paused, he didn't know what to make of Sango lay against the wall panting hard her robe half open and twisted revealing her bathing suit, her face flushed and slips slightly bruised while Inuyasha stood soaking wet, golden eyes piecing Sango's his face also flushed.

If Miroku didn't know better he would say, 'something freaky had been about to or had gone down but he knew it was just his perverted mind right'? "Um Inuyasha, "Miroku said trying to draw Inuyasha's eyes away from Sango, "Sesshomaru said he is about to leave but would like to discuss something with you first." Inuyasha turned to his long time friend and tried to clear his head. Finding his voice he shook his head, "I'll be right their," he said as he turned to follow Miroku but not before glancing back to look at Sango who was staring at him with confusion, disbelief and something that resembled fear. Growling Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair leaving Sango thinking, "What the hell had just happened?"

When Inuyasha got back to the patio he found the men playing cards and talking about sports. Looking over to his brother he found Sesshomaru sipping a drink and sitting by himself as usual. "You wanted to see me," Inuyasha said catching his brother's attention. "I smelled that whore of yours whatever her name is, kokyou or Kiktu coming up the walk and I thought you should be warned so you wouldn't be caught in a disapproving situation with your cook." Inuyasha whirled his head around to stare at his brother, "What do you mean disapproving…" His elder brother just smirked and said, "I have amazing smelling abilities unlike these fools," he said pointing to the men around him "and I know arousal when I smell it." Inuyasha just gaped at Sesshomaru, 'was he implying Sango was aroused or that he was?' Inuyasha decided to strike a chord in his smirking brother. "Well dear brother why do you care, it's not like you look out for my well being or anything." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha, "Believe me dear little brother, I wasn't concerned about you I just didn't feel like seeing any drama involving your cook." Inuyasha just gaped, Sesshomaru was being nice and to Sango of all people Rin must have drugged him before he left the house. He didn't have time to ponder on it when as predicated Kikyou came sauntering on the patio wearing pink Dolce & Gabana sunglasses, a white slinky halter dress and pink stilettos her hair long and shining the image of perfection. When she came up to Inuyasha and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips and said, "Baby I missed you," he wondered why he didn't feel the usual triumph that he had something the other's didn't.

After Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away from him, Kikyou spoke to Sesshomaru her voice sarcastic as always when she spoke to him, "Good evening Sessy-boy," she said but the demon lord didn't give some cool hurtful reply and Inuyasha turned to see what held his brother up from stomping Kikyou into the ground like he usually did. When he followed Sesshomaru's eyes he found they were focused on someone in the doorway. Turning that way he saw Sango talking to Kouga, looking back he saw his brother's eyes tint red and he knew not only did Kouga desire Sango but his cold stoic brother also wanted her. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder, 'who was this woman that she could capture even his brother's attention.

Well that's chapter 6 hopefully I can get chapter 7 out soon. I know it can be confusing with everyone talking and thinking so remember "ttt" " " stands for a person talking and 'ttt' ' ' stands for thoughts!

I know some of you expected a lemon but I'm only writing one or two and that will probably be in chapter 9 or 10 and at the end so be patient because I'm not good at those and anyway I think I did ok with the kissing scene.

I'm trying to take things slow because I rushed them in my first story Betrayal For Love so bear with me even if some of the chapters seem pointless they all work together and I'm also trying to shape Sango's and Inu's personalities as they get to know each other and their changing views as they find each other.

I know Sess seems out of character but I think Sess is often humored by other peoples actions (Inu falling in the pool) and just smirks or finds it funny in his head he can't be that cold can he?

Plus Sess does care for his brother I believe or he would have already killed him in the series so if he seem like he cares a little don't tell me he's OOC I'll just get pissed off and delete your review!

Now for my last point: I kind of want to pair Sess with someone but I don't know who? Kag is already paired with Mir (By the way some of their action will start in chapter 7) and I hate Sess/Rin pairings so don't even suggest it, look at my bio (and plus she's his daughter in this story. I have a funny scene about those two going bra shopping. Let me shut up before I tell the whole story) So if you can think of anyone even a fictional character you make up (You can do that!) Just let me know who she is, her name, personality, job, and what she looks like and if I like her I'll put her in the story.

Now lastly I'll give you a little piece of chapter seven,

"What's she doing here," Kikyou said pointing at the space Sango occupied. Inuyasha stood and helped her into a seat while answering, "Um..We had some business to discuss about the party." "Ok," Kikyou replied looking bored, "Well isn't she suppose to be serving me or something." Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when "Well actually," a fed up Sango interjected I was about to leave but I do think I'll _serve _you before I go she said as she grabbed a picture of syrup. Walking over carefully to a smug looking Kikyou Sango poured the syrup onto the other woman's empty plate until it overflowed and dripped into Kikyou's lap. "Why you bitch," Kikyou hissed as she jumped up from the table syrup dripping off her silk robe. "Inuyasha do something," she commanded but Sango put her hand up to stop him, "Don't bother I was just going on break," she said as she walked out of the room head held high leaving an very angry Kikyou and amused Inuyasha in their wake.

Well REVIEW PLEASE!

Adios


	7. Only To Happy To Serve!

I tried to fix chapter six because I had some times wrong in it. Kouga was suppose to ask Sango to a play at 3p.m but instead I put the morning. I'm telling you right now just in case the system doesn't edit chapter six, so don't tell me the times are wrong, I know and I'm addressing it now The Play is AT 3 PM NOT THE MORNING!

Well now that I said that, Hi everyone thanks for all your reviews I was so happy and thankful. See I updated this chapter in less than three weeks and I'm getting typing lessons so it won't take me as long and it's all for you guys.

Some of you guys said Inuyasha was too much of a jerk, but he's often jerk in the anime even if he's cute, possessive, and caring he's jerk_ish _side is shown more, so I'm sort of trying to keep him in character.

What I've noticed I haven't been doing is shaping Sango's personality, and her past so I'm going to start in these chapters because it's going to play a huge part in getting Inu and San together.

Also I'm going to start interacting the other characters like, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Sess, and his _mystery lady_. I chose one of my reviewer's characters and you'll meet her in chapter 8 yeah!

Disclaimer- "Nope not yet!"

Ch.7 Only to Happy To Serve

If anyone had been watching they would have been dismayed, it was eight a.m and Sango was already awake and dressed. Rummaging through her suitcase she grabbed her belt looping it through the holes in her blue jeans. Today she had a mission and she wouldn't be detoured, ' she had to find a dress for her afternoon date and quickly.' No sooner had the thoughts left Sango's head a knock sounded on the door. Knowing she had spoken to soon Sango sighed and answered, "Come in." Miza entered as cheerful as usual, "Good morning Ms. Sango." "Good morning Miza," Sango said standing to her feet to acknowledge the older woman. "Lord Inuyasha would like for you to meet him in the dining hall for breakfast," she said as Sango froze. 'Meet him for breakfast, what was wrong with this man was he trying to torture her to death?' Sango hadn't thought much about her boss after the ..incident but now she had this image that she wasn't happy about, 'of him staring down at her his eyes smothering her as his head leaned gently in to…' "Ms. Sango breakfast starts at 8:20 you better go before your late," Miza interrupted throwing Sango out of her thoughts. Looking down at her watch Sango found it was already 8:22, being angry at herself for thinking about him and being angry with Inuyasha for kissing her and now inviting her to breakfast Sango cursed as she sprinted out of the door muttering, "Damn just great, now I'm late," and wondering what kind of psychotic punishment he would have waiting for her this time.

Inuyasha sat at the oak dining table drumming his fingers on the smooth surface and looking slightly annoyed. 'She was late even when he wanted to apology..' He didn't get to finish his thoughts when he heard her entering her feet tapping against the polished cherry wood floor as she sprinted in slightly out of breath. Inuyasha tried not to take in her appearance as his eyes found her face and stayed there. When she finally took her seat he began to study her. He was not a man who cared what other's thought or about other people's feelings. He wasn't as cold as Sesshomaru but he sure as hell felt as if he didn't have to apologize to anyone and yet he was about to say _sorry_ to this women, his cook, his employee and it unnerved him. He fell out of his thoughts when he heard Sango clear her throat and look at him waiting for him to speak.

Sango tried to keep Inuyasha's golden gaze but it was nearly impossible. He was staring at her as if he was contemplating something and for a moment she considered getting up from the table and running for dear life but then those golden hues cleared and a little frown appeared on his smooth, hairless face as he began to speak, "Sango," he said as he bit out her name "I would like to apologizeforwhathappenedlastnight and I assure it will never happen again," he grounded out as he watched her face for a reaction.

Sango just sat planted, staring at the man before her, 'Had he just apologized,' she wasn't sure since he had spoken rather quickly but when she began rewinding it in her head and slowed the tape down she let out a tiny, "eep," he had apologized to her. He was now looking at her expecting her to say something back but the only thought that came to her head was, 'More water must have gotten into his lungs and seeped into his brain than she had thought,' When her eyes finally found their way back up to his face she actually saw the sincerity flickering in his gaze and she went to thank him, but like a television sitcom they were imposed on as waiters began to bring in platters and trays. Sango instantly went to stand but Inuyasha's hand shot out, "Stay," he growled out but then his voice softened, "A peace offering," he said gesturing towards the food the servants were setting on the table and Sango hid a grin as she sat back down in the seat.

Inuyasha stuffed a piece of French toast in his mouth as he watched out the side of his vision Sango devouring her pancakes with vigor. 'For a cook she sure acted likes she didn't eat much,' but more importantly he was thinking, 'what the hell was wrong with him, why had he apologized and to her when she hadn't even told him sorry or thank you or anything'? Just as he was thinking this Sango sat her fork down and his eyes followed the noise of the fork hitting the plate up to the face of the woman who had dropped it, "Inuyasha-sama," Sango paused slightly before continuing, "Thank you," and then she did something that total unnerved Inuyasha; she smiled.

Sango nearly let out a giggle as Inuyasha honey eyes bugged out of his head and he almost fell into his plate. Sango knew her smile had caught him off guard and he was probably wondering what had gotten into her but she actually felt ok. She had misjudged the man before her and right at this moment she felt as though maybe working for Inuyasha wasn't so bad and that she might even start giving those little mints out after she served lunch at those board meetings instead of leaving those twelve men with funky breath that could rival a dragons.

Sango stood up to excuse herself and gave Inuyasha another huge grin just to see him get that puppy dog confused look on his face again, she bowed and prepared to leave her mission to find a dress on her mind once again even if she did feel a little guilty now she was still going on that date, but of course like any horror movie Sango had to come face to face with the devil. "Good morning Kikyou," Sango said putting on the fakest grin she could muster to the woman clad only in a lavender silk robe, her face already made up with enough lipstick and eye shadow to supply twenty geisha. Kikyou didn't return the greeting; instead she glared at Sango as she made her way over to Inuyasha pecking him on the cheek slightly as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sango once again began to take her leave when Kikyou stopped her, "Why is she here?" she said looking to Inuyasha for an answer. Inuyasha casually glanced over to Sango parked over in the doorway " we had some things to discuss about the dinner event," he said nonchalantly as he took another sip of his coffee. "Oh," Kikyou said fixing Sango with another stare, which Sango returned. Kikyou smirked and said, "Well isn't she suppose to be serving us or something?" "I don't know ask her," Inuyasha said glancing over at Sango as if he could care less.

Sango was fuming he had played along with that little whore in her stupid joke, 'goodbye complimentary mints after lunch,' she thought, 'he and those twelve men breath could light the room on fire and she could care less.' She couldn't believe that bastard and after apologizing, she would show them both!' Putting on a smile so evil and sinister that even Sesshomaru would have had to blink at it, Sango walked over to Kikyou who was now taking a seat in a chair next to Inuyasha, "You know what Kikyou I think I will _serve you_." Sauntering over to a pitcher of syrup Sango picked it up as a t.v mom would and amicably poured it into the palte in front of Kikyou until it overflowed all over the table and into the flabbergasted woman's lap. Kikyou you screeched as she shot up from the table, "You Bitch! She spat and then looking over to Inuyasha who had this crazy look on his face Kikyou screamed, "Say something," but the hanyou who was usually never at lost for words was speechless.

Sango didn't care if Inuyasha was staring at her with an incredulous look on his face she would get him for agreeing with that bitch. 'Peace offering breakfast her ass, he was going to pay!' "Sir don't bother," she said addressing Kikyou's command for Inuyasha to get Sango, "I was just leaving," she narrowed her eyes into slits before continuing, "Who knows how long it may take me to find a dress for my date this afternoon with _Kouga-kun_." Inuyasha's brow narrowed as the glass he had been holding turned into shards as he stared at Sango angrily. 'Bingo,' Sango thought as she watched Kikyou gasp and run over to Inuyasha to aid his hand but he didn't even seem to see the blood dripping from his claws as his eyes turned the color of the crimson leaking from his hand. Although she was scared of her boss in his present state, Sango refused to let fear possess her as she walked out of the room head held high. Deciding she was in safe enough distance from Inuyasha killing her but close enough for his hanyou ears to catch she muttered, "That's what you get smart ass!" She barely made it into the hall when she heard a growl unlike any other she had ever heard rumble the house but Sango was not detoured as she strode from the house and out into the sun.

Well that's it for chapter 7. I hope you guys like it.

Did I trick you guys, I bet you thought Sango and Inu were starting to feel and tolerate one another but nope! Believe me even when they get together they will argue like demon slayers and youkai. (I know that was corny haha but I couldn't resist)

Please review; See how your reviews helped me update this chapter faster.

And when you review can you please make it clear what you are saying. I'm not being mean or ungrateful because I love you guys! It's just that sometimes I can't tell if you guys are telling me a chapter is good or bad or if I need to fix something or add something and I really want to understand what you guys are saying so I can correct whatever mistakes I've made and make this fic good and enjoyable.

Ok Love Ya, Peace Out!

Sorry I almost forgot here's two previews of chapter 8- **_Sesshomaru, Bra shopping and Sango don't you feel dumb?_**

**_1st preview-_**

'Ok so maybe it hadn't been good a good idea to storm out of the house without her bag but it had felt good,' Sango thought as she stood outside the gate of Inuyasha's mansion. 'Well now she felt like a fool with only the clothes on her back and two dollars in her pocket' but she knew she couldn't go back in that house until Inuyasha had calmed down or Kagome would be picking out caskets for her. Muttering under her breath Sango began cursing herself for being so dumb. Just as she was contemplating going back in the house she heard tires squealing. Focusing her eyes on the object she found it was a black Jaguar approaching. Hoping it was someone who had a phone she began waving her hands wildly in the air for the car to stop as it indeed pulled over in front of her and she heard the driver speak the voice low, "Hello, beautiful would you like a ride."

_Who do you think the person in the car is tell me and I'm going to put a little chart of everyone's guesses in the beginning of chapter 8 before I reveal the person later in the chapter? Hint It's not who you think it is…_

_2nd preview_

Ok Sango prided herself for having good vision at least she thought it was good enough that she didn't need glasses but she wasn't so sure now as she hid behind the rack in the women's clothing boutique. When she saw the silver metallic hair and the long blue and white robes she was sure she was hallucinating but when that persons face came into focus and she saw the purple strips across the face, and crescent moon indented into the forehead and those golden eyes, 'those same eyes she had seen only on two people in her life with and one was at home fuming and probably sharpening his claws waiting for her to come back'. Yep it had to be him but Sango couldn't help being confused. _What was Sesshomaru doing in a women's clothing store clutching three bras in his hand and looking as cold and impatient as a polar bear in the zoo waiting for her dinner to be served?_

Well that's it Until later and I mean later because chapter 8 is already 4 pages long and that's only the introduction so expect it to be at least 2 ½ weeks until I update unless my friend types it for me.

Once again PEACE!


	8. Bras, dates, parties and a lot of confus...

I know you guys are probably mad or disappointed in me for taking so long but I was banned from the computer until my exams were over and now they are over and it's summer vacation so now I have time to type.

**I hope you guys like this because this is where everything really begins and picks up in the story.**

**I know I said you guys would meet Sesshomaru's mystery woman in this chapter but I lied but I did choose marryinelmo's character _Kyojen Haramoto _but I have to try and get in contact with** **marryinelmo first. (So marryinelmo if you are reading this chapter please contact me!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha (sniffles!) but neither do any of you so ha (laughs crazy sick laugh)

Ch. 8 Bra's, Dates, Parties and a whole lot of Confusion 

Sango stood outside the gate of Inuyasha's mansion wondering how she always got herself in trouble. First she accepted Inuyasha's proposal for her to cook at his dinner, then she got lost in that castle of his and now she was standing outside in the sweltering sun with no money, phone, transportation, and no sign of life for miles. "I'm such a damn idiot," she shouted out into the silent air cursing herself for having such a bad temper and lack of patience. Of course she had thought of going back inside but was detoured when thoughts of Kagome picking out a casket for her came to mind. 'Kagome,' could save her she suddenly thought as images of her dark haired friend came to mind. Thinking of how she was going to find a phone Sango glanced down at her pink Mickey Mouse watch and cursed. It was 1:50 meaning Kagome was probably at Lou's with Miroku.

Lou's was a theater that showed movies all day on the second Saturday of the month for the admission price. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had been leaving or skipping work early every second Saturday ever since Miroku had discovered the theater once while on a date. Sango looked down at her watch again and sighed as she plopped down on the ground below her, she 'would never be able to find a dress for her date with Kouga she would just have to wear..' Sango eyes suddenly zipped to the road. 'It sounded like an engine and an engine meant…a car'. Sango jumped to her feet thanking kami. Running over to the road she began to wave her hands around wildly hoping the vehicle would see her. As the object came closer Sango could make out a black Jaguar and began to pray that it was someone who had a phone or could at least drop her at the nearest mall. Sango nearly jumped for glee when the tires screeched as the car was brought to a halt. As the dark tinted window rolled down Sango gasped as she heard the driver speak low and deep, "Hello, beautiful would you like a ride?"

When the phone rang Kagome was definitely not expecting it to be Miroku. Since Sango was at Inuyasha's she had thought their movie date would be canceled so when the call came in the middle of her washing dishes she jumped at the noise and a plate escaped her hand and fell to the floor. Jumping back Kagome cursed as she grabbed the phone from the receiver, "What," she said impatiently causing the other person on the line to chuckle. "Did I catch you at a bad time Kags," the velvet voice said waving through the phone. Realizing it was Miroku, Kagome's mood instantly lightened. "I'm sorry Miroku I just got startled when the phone rang and dropped my favorite plate." "Oh, I'm sorry I was wondering why you sounded so pissed but I can come over and make it up to you if you know what I mean," Miroku said suggestively earning a giggle out of Kagome. "That's ok I'd rather eat dirt," Kagome said earning a protest from the man on the other end. "Hey are you dressed?" he asked and Kagome thinking he was being perverted again was about to threaten to slap him when he continued, "Movie starts in twenty minutes I'm on my way." To say she was shocked was a understatement, Kagome knew that Miroku had a crush on Sango he had admitted it several times to her when he was drunk and so she thought the real reason behind the outings at Lou's was for Miroku to get closer to Sango and she was just included because she was Sango's friend and would make him look less suspicious. Not knowing what to think Kagome told Miroku, "Blow the horn I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Sango leaned into her seat a little more as the caramel leather conformed to her body. "So where are you going?" Sango turned around to address the man known as Naraku. She hadn't remembered him at first when he had pulled up beside her but when he asked her if "that bastard Inuyasha had kicked her out," she had instantly remembered him from the board meetings in which he and Inuyasha had often got involved in physical combat while she would be setting a roast out on the table. "I need to go to a mall or boutique do you know where one is?" When he didn't answer she turned to look at him. He was really the dark handsome man all over. With his dark hair, eyes, and thin lips he almost reminded her of a handsome villain from TV who would kiss you and slit your throat all at once. Shaking the thoughts from her head she appeased her wildly beating heart by reassuring herself he couldn't be that bad if he had stopped for her right?

Sango shifted to the right as Naraku made a sharp turn left and stopped in front of a yellow and white building Labeled Pamilia's Boutique. Killing the engine he walked over to Sango's side and slowly opened the door holding out his arm he grasped her arm in his as he pulled her from the car. His eyes never left her face even as he bent his head down to her wrist those thin lips grazing her skin making Sango shiver in an uneasy way. "I'll see you soon," Naraku said his eyes glued to her orbs. Not knowing how to reply Sango just bowed and said, "Gomen Naraku-sama." He just gave her another weird smirk making Sango shiver again as she watched him walk over to his car and get inside. Giving her an eyewink Naraku started the engine and pulled off leaving Sango bewildered.

"Wow," Sango uttered as she walked through the boutique. The most beautiful dresses she had ever seen hung in this store from formal to informal, lime green to ebony, long and short and Sango silently thanked Naraku. Just as Sango pulled a yellow sundress off the rack to admire it a woman with red hair approached her "No, no that's all wrong for you," the woman said as she snatched the dress from Sango's hands. Sango was about to ask her 'who the hell she thought she was,' when the woman continued, "Um ebony hair, chestnut eyes, high cheek bones, small waist, and a medium bust." Tapping a finger on her chin the red haired woman seemed deeply in thought when she suddenly exclaimed, "I have just the dress for you follow me!" Not knowing what else to do Sango trailed behind the woman barely getting a chance to glance at the girl's nametag before she was yanked down a clothes aisle.

"Here try this," the woman commanded her green eyes lit in triumph as she pointed toward the dresses room. Finally getting a full look at the woman's nametag Sango shrugged off the woman's hand on her arm and spoke, "Ms. Ayame how do you know I will like this dress," Sango said a little tersely and tired of the woman yanking and pulling her around, but Ayame seemed unfazed to Sango's anger as she leaned in to Sango and whispered loudly "Because it's my job to know what you will like," she said a huge grin gracing her features making Sango grin despite herself. Deciding to leave her fate in Ayame's hands Sango clutched the strawberry dress and marched to the nearest dressing room.

Sango had to give Ayame her props she had been right about the dress Sango thought as she modeled in front of the floor mirror. The garment was a strawberry v- neck dress that flowed down to Sango hips and hugged her sides before sweeping out at her calves in light ruffles and Sango was sure it was the most exquisite dress she had ever seen. Throwing back on her jeans and shirt Sango grabbed the dress and set out to find Ayame to ask her the cost of the beauty and willing to give up two months salary for it, but Sango couldn't seem to find the giggly red head and instead saw a sight that nearly made he fall over. She had always prided herself with having good vision or at least she thought it was good enough that she didn't need glasses but now Sango wasn't so sure as she hid behind a discount sweater rack. When she saw the long silver metallic hair she was sure she was hallucinating but when that persons face came into focus and she saw two purple strips across both cheeks, a crescent moon indented into the forehead and those golden eyes..'those same eyes she had only seen on two people in her life and one was at home probably sharpening his claws and waiting for her to return.' She knew without a doubt it was him but what was Sesshomaru doing in a women's boutique holding three lacy bras and looking as mad as polar bear in Hawaii.

"Do you want butter," Kagome turned to Miroku "Um yes please," she said instantly going back into her thoughts. On the ride over Miroku had told her about the pool party the day before and how he had caught Inuyasha and Sango in what seemed like a compromising situation. It wasn't why Inuyasha and Sango were in the kitchen looking crazy when Miroku caught them that bothered her but Miroku's reaction. He didn't seem to care that Sango was staying with Inuyasha a notorious playboy. Even if Inuyasha wouldn't go so low as to touch one of his staff as he had once told them, it still made Kagome think. 'Maybe Miroku wasn't as infatuated with Sango as he claimed.' Kagome shook off her thoughts; it wasn't her business to decide how Miroku felt about Sango. Miroku appeared once again by her side his black muscle shirt and blue jean clad body drawing the stares of women around the concession stand and for a minute Kagome felt pleased that she was the envy of the other women who gave her nasty looks as they passed and scooted a little closer to the man beside her. 'What the hell is wrong with me,' she asked herself as she backed away from Miroku wondering why she was all of a sudden thinking, 'Miroku looked sexy in the shirt she had brought him for Christmas.' Grabbing the popcorn form Miroku, Kagome began walking a little faster down the aisle to look for a seat trying to distance herself from her friend and co- worker.

'What's her problem?' Miroku thought as Kagome absently took a seat forgetting to leave room for him, "Um Kags do you mind," he said pointing at the seat where she had set the popcorn. "Sorry," she said moving the bucket into her lap and Miroku could swear he could feel her blushing and he had to wonder 'Why the hell was Kagome acting so strange all of a sudden?'

Sango was still in shock and was still peeking out from a rack even though she had left the sweater rack for a closer view and was now peeking out from under a rack full of wedding dresses. Staring out at Sesshomaru she noticed he hadn't moved an inch and was still holding the lacy garments and looking as mad as a… "What are you doing?" Sango shrieked as she fell forward hitting her head on a rack as she went down. By the time she had regained consciousness she could see two pairs of legs in front of her one clad in fishnet stockings and the other in navy dockers . Slowing raising her head up she saw Ayame staring at her a worried glance on her face "Are you alright," she said dropping down next to Sango. "I'm fine," Sango said trying to stand to her feet, which was apparently a bad idea because her legs gave out as soon as she got up. Before she could feel the hardness of the ground Sango felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and she found herself face to face with a blank faced Sesshomaru. "Um hi," she said clearing her throat and not knowing what else to say she opened her mouth before thinking "You dropped your bras."

Sango wanted to die and thought she might have been about to get her wish when he pushed her away roughly. Struggling to regain her footing she watched as Ayame picked up the bras and turned to Sesshomaru, "Sir I'll just go package these for you," the red haired girl said scurrying off leaving Sango alone with the demon. Just from being around Inuyasha she knew when a demon was mad and right now Sesshomaru was beyond mad. Before she could even notice Sesshomaru had her wrist grasped into his hand and Sango could feel the claws digging into her skin. "Now listen and listen good," he admonished the wide eyed woman "You better not say anything about what you saw ok." Even though he sounded like he was just scaring her a bit Sango took his warning seriously and tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama It's none of my business what you need bras for even if you are a transvestite it's none of my business."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop Sango clamped her hands over her mouth finally realizing what she had said and wondering why she had opened her big mouth again as Sesshomaru turned a bright red his eyes not far behind and Sango fearing for her life ran back into the dressing room hoping the demon wouldn't follow or she would surely be dead. After fifteen minutes she came out her eyes scanning the area but she found Sesshomaru gone. Breathing a sign of relief Sango nearly jumped out of her skin when she hear Ayame say, "It's safe he's gone." Sango grabbed her dress and ran over to the register trying to get the hell out of the cursed boutique before she got herself killed.

When Sango arrived back at the mansion her new dress in tow and tired as an ox after having to catch two buses and walking half a mile from the bus station thinking, 'Inuyasha would live this far out to just torture her.' Speaking of her boss she hoped he wasn't waiting for her because almost after getting killed once she didn't feel like going through it again at the moment. Paging the kitchen intercom she heard the timid voice of Suka come on line. "Suka it's Sango open the front door and hurry." Sango heard the girl sign and say "Sango what did you do to Inuyasha-sama he's really mad." Sango cut the girl off before she could continue, "I know he's pissed but just hurry and open the door I'll explain when I get inside."

Sango was under the bed looking for her black heels while Suka stood by the door holding Sango's new dress. "This is so beautiful," Suka said in awe and then changing subjects she spoke, "It's the angriest I've seen him since Naraku tried to buy out Tai Corps." "That mad huh?" Sango said as she grabbed her bag and began heading towards the bathroom. "Well where is the devil at now?" Suka plopped down on the bed, "He went to the rose gardens and he never goes there unless he's very mad and he nearly bite my head off before he left when I asked him would he like me to start decorating for tonight." 'So he was really that mad,' Sango thought. 'Maybe she shouldn't go but then thought why shouldn't she he was the one being an ass about it not her.' Turning to Suka, Sango called to her, "Come help me do my makeup and I'll tell you why our boss is so angry."

Inuyasha squashed the rose in his gasp as it fell to the ground. That damn woman had given him a headache and to make things worst Kikyou had kept nagging him to kick Sango out until he had finally told her to 'get the hell off his back and leave him alone,' making her leave in a huff. Sitting down against the bench Inuyasha couldn't understand why he was so pent up about not letting Sango and Kouga get together. If anything Kouga would break the cooks heart and he could say "I told you so," but for some reason that didn't seem as appealing as he would have thought. Tired of sitting outside and needing to give Suka directions for the party later Inuyasha started toward the house. When he got towards the door he could tell Sango was back by the scent of Jasmine feeling the air. Deciding to ignore her for now he went to look for Suka but couldn't find the young woman anywhere. Already impatient Inuyasha bellowed, "Suka where the hell are you?"

After a minute or so he heard a door open upstairs and the sound of feet. Marching over to the staircase Inuyasha stood ready waiting for Suka to emerge so he could scream at her and let off a little of his steam. But it wasn't his maid who came to the staircase but his cook and Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he gazed at the five foot -three (now five foot five) gorgeous woman before him. She had on a light red, low cut, silk dress and.. 'No, no, no,' he scolded himself. 'Stop looking at her It's a trick so you wont kick her out.' While Inuyasha was arguing with himself Sango said loud and clear, "Inuyasha- sama Suka was helping me get ready if you have a problem with that then tell me now," she said her fist raised ready to punch the damn daylights out of the man below her if he punished her new friend.

As soon as the words left her mouth eyes and mind cleared as his jaw dropped, but this time it wasn't because of the woman's beauty but her nerve. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you had better watch yourself or I'll kick your ass out of Tai Corps so fast.." Ding-dong! Inuyasha's little tirade was lost on Sango as she ran down the stairs her black, strap heels clicking as she descended. Brushing past the hanyou roughly she said, "I must go that's my date we can fight later," and before Inuyasha could react Sango had opened the door and pushed a confused Kouga out the entryway and slammed the door behind her leaving Inuyasha growling, cursing and punching holes in a nearby wall muttering about damn worthless cook as he moved toward his office to get a drink.


	9. Maybe more than friends

  
Hello everyone here's the next chapter, although there is some Sango/Kouga talk this really focuses on Kagome and Miroku's budding relationship. Hope all Mir/Kag fans enjoy it. Disclaimer- I don't own anyone not even myself! 

This chapter and chapter ten were very hard for me to write because I got writers block. So if they don't seem all that great forgive me.

I'm Gonna get you! 

**Ch. 9 Maybe more than Friends**

"Weren't they wonderful," Kouga said referring to the people of the village he owned. "Yes they were," Sango, said her teeth clenched. If he asked her again how wonderful his people were she would scream. The play had been nice and sweet but the entire thing had revolved around Kouga, who even after the event had ended continued to talk her to death about how his people worshipped him and how great they thought he was. She would never have guessed the man was so egotistical and was so bored she was actually ready to go back to Inuyasha's mansion. Kouga laughed at some joke he had told about himself and Sango sighed wondering how much longer the date would last. "So would you like to go somewhere else like to an early dinner," Kouga said interrupting Sango's thoughts. Trying to end this date as quickly as she could Sango turned to Kouga, "No thanks I should get back I have to cook for Mr. Inuyasha's party tonight."

"You know what muttface never sent me an invitation for his shin dig I wonder why." Sango wanted to say, 'he probably didn't send you an invitation because you will probably talk everyone to death about how great you are,' but instead she just shrugged her shoulders. "He's probably still mad about last time but why don't you come skip the little party and come work for me," he said putting on a lecherous grin that would have made Miroku proud. "That's ok," Sango said cutting him off and patting his knee. As the limo driver pulled up toward the mansions driveway Kouga leaned in towards her and Sango grabbed the car handle and pushed. Jumping from the limo she leaned down to face the disappointed man, "I had fun thanks." Before he could say anything else Sango slammed the door and jogged up to the mansions walkway. Sighing she leaned against the door handle glad she had gotten out of the limo before that stuck up pig had tried to kiss her. Her triumph didn't last long as she felt the door open behind her. Not able to catch her footing in time Sango fell down bumping her head on the door stoop as she went down.

Looking up she saw Inuyasha standing at the door looking as ticked as usual. Giggling nervously at the hanyou who had his arms folded across his black Armani suit. Sango trying to ease the tension said, "I really have stop meeting the Taisho brother's this way." To Sango's surprise Inuyasha didn't holler or grab her by the neck as she expected. Instead he spoke so low Sango wasn't even sure if he had said anything. "Get to work," Without a glance Inuyasha turned and walked away leaving Sango on the ground in her expensive strawberry colored dress staring at his retreating form and for some reason feeling like she wanted to cry.

"Pass me the onions," Sango commanded as she ran around the kitchen a pot in one hand a bowl in another. Setting the bowl on the table she grabbed the onion passed to her and began to mince it up for the dip she was preparing. Done with the main dishes and finishing the appetizers Sango was rushing, she needed to change into the black and white uniform Inuyasha had provided for her. She was still in her dress except now it looked like a huge mess with eggplant, flour, brown spots and a whole bunch of unidentifiable objects blending in with the light red fabric. She had kept the dress on because she didn't want to risk taking the time to change and making Inuyasha madder. It had been fun at first getting her boss angry but at the door he really looked like he was ready to kick her out and even though Sango didn't want to admit it she 'needed Inuyasha and her job more than he needed her.' Putting the dip on a tray she excused herself to change and headed for the stairs feeling weighed down for some reason.

By eight-thirty the party was in full swing and anyone who was _anyone_ in the business world was there. As Sango brought around a platter of shrimp she began to search the room. There were numerous youkai and half- demons around she could tell by the air and plus youkai detecting had been her first lesson in her martial arts studies in college. She was shocked but guessed she should have figured demons ruled the world of business. Scanning the room Sango spotted Sesshomaru on his cell telling the other person on the line he would be home soon. He sensed someone looking at him and turned around and found Sango looking at him. He frowned at her slightly before turning his back to her and when she passed she heard him say, "Tell Jaken to play with you right now."

Sango didn't have time to guess who Sesshomaru was talking to because at that moment she heard someone yell, "Sango!" When she turned around she found Kagome rushing towards her. "What are you doing here?" Sango asked Kagome as they hugged one another. "I swear you guys act like you haven't seen one another in years." Sango stepped back and saw a grinning Miroku in a black and white tuxedo. "He brought me," Kagome said pointing to Miroku who was stuffing shrimp in his mouth from the nearby table and Sango raised her eyebrows slightly as if to ask a question but Kagome just shrugged. Miroku who was now finished grubbing grabbed Kagome, "Come dance with me," he said as he winked at Sango and ushered Kagome off. As they tangoed away Sango shouted to Kagome, "You look great." Kagome just smiled and mouthed thanks for she did indeed look great.

* * *

Flashback

Kagome laughed at Miroku as he told her about some orange-headed girl named Candy he had taken to dinner last week. After the movie marathon at Lou's they had went across the street to the park for hotdogs and now they were in Miroku's Benz cruising as the wind blew their hair through the open roof and laughing at crazy dating stories. Looking at the dashboard Kagome turned to Miroku, "You had better hurry and drop me off at home so you can get dressed the party starts in an hour and a half." Miroku just kept doing forty until he got to Kagome's parking lot. He killed the engine and as Kagome grabbed her things to get out he grasped her wrist making her whip around to gaze at him a question in her gaze. "Kags come with me to the party tonight," Miroku said his voice serious leaving Kagome no doubts that he wasn't joking. "Miroku don't you want to take one of your girlfriend, you know secretaries don't really come to things like that and plus I have nothing to wear but.."

Miroku pulled Kagome close putting a finger to her lips making the breath rush from her body, "No excuses, I want to take you now hurry and get dressed." Pushing her back slightly Miroku reached over and closed the passenger side of the door. "Be ready in an hour," he said as he backed out of the driveway leaving Kagome, clad in tie-dye shirt, salvation army jeans she had brought for three dollars and holding a patchwork purse she had made herself wondering what she was 'gonna wear,' and singing "I'm going to a party and I'm going to party like it's 1999."

"Buzz, Buzz," Kagome ran out of her rainbow bright bathroom a towel around her body, a toothbrush in between her teeth, and curlers in her hair. Reaching for the doorknob she gasped because there stood Miroku in all his wonder. His hair was combed back and wet from his shower. Clad in an expensive tuxedo Kagome felt her heart rate speed up at the man before her. Meanwhile Miroku was looking at Kagome as if she was nuts. "Kags why aren't you dressed," he asked gruffly his usual smiling face slipping into a slight frown as he pulled up his sleeve to look at his rolex. "I had to find something to wear it's not like I go to stuff like this everyday," Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him. At any other time Miroku would have laughed or said something perverted but he knew how Inuyasha would get if he had to host an event all by himself. Rubbing his temple and feeling a migraine coming on Miroku muttered, "Kagome please hurry and go get dressed." "Ok, ok Mr. meane man," Kagome said sticking the toothbrush back in her mouth as she shuffled back to the bathroom.

Grabbing a magazine from the coffee table Miroku sat down on the rose colored sofa Kagome had reupholstered herself. He had tried to buy her a new one but she had refused him saying she had a perfectly good couch that just needed a little work. One had to admire her strong willingness and creativity even if it was kind of unusual and at times strange.

Kagome sat on her Winnie the Pooh bedspread curlers on top of her head wondering if she would be able to pull off the strapless dress hanging from her closet. It had been a gift from her ex- boyfriend Hojo on their second anniversary. It had come equipped with whip, handcuffs, and a stone studded hat with _mistress _across the front. She had considered wearing the hat but thought Miroku would probably get the wrong idea. "Here goes nothing," she whispered as she grabbed the dress off the hanger and stepped into it.

When she entered Miroku jumped up so fast he bumped his knee on her coffee table. Thinking he didn't like it Kagome said as she turned around, "I better go change," but before she could even reach her room Miroku called out, "No you look great, gorgeous, stunning," as his eyes swept over the tight fitting, strapless number she wore, that showed off her creamy and smooth white skin. He could feel himself heating up, 'Wait a minute,' Miroku thought as he whacked himself upside the head mentally. 'Why was his blood rushing to his head..and other regions over Kags, his friend, co-worker, the crazy secretary who would hug you and beat the hell out of you at the same time, who preferred to save a cat than her boyfriend.' Now not trusting himself and not understanding what was going on with himself, Miroku ran over to Kagome's coat rack and grabbed the longest jacket on the rack. "Here put this on, " he said and when she looked at him strangely Miroku declared, "It's cold outside wouldn't want my buddy catching the flu."

Kagome sat across from Miroku lost once again in her thoughts and burning up in the suede jacket he had commanded he to wear even though it had to be at least seventy-five degrees in the warm summer air. Back at the apartment she could've sworn when she had came into the living room he had given her one of those looks, the look she had seen him give countless girls, 'The I'm so hot for you and want you looks,' but she shrugged it off. 'This was her buddy, her co-worker. He liked prissy blondes with big boobs not pale, dark-haired girls.' Sighing loudly she glanced over at him and found him looking at her out of the corner of his eye and her heart rate did that thing again. It speed up and she knew she was blushing, 'Miroku can you turn up the air it's really hot in here," she said turning away from him to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

As a slow song came on, Miroku grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close and as the song progressed Kagome felt herself becoming more nervous. Her palms were sweating, her heart beating fast, her face flushed. Opening her eyes she found Miroku staring at her, his brown eyes piercing her soul and she knew she had to get out of there. Pushing away from him she spoke her voice shaking and just above a whisper, "I need to go get some punch I'm a little thirsty." Walking as fast as she could in her three inch heels Kagome ran toward the bar hoping someone had spiked the punch.

**Ok that's Chapter 9. If this part seems a little confusing it's because I wrote it as I went along because I had horrible writers block trying to write this chapter. I'm trying not to make Inu & Sans relationship similar with Mir & Kags. So bear with me ok?**

Review Please.


	10. In the end everything will become unveil...

Hello Again! Well here's one of the most important chapters in the story that really leads us into our story.

**Okay this Chapter is definitely rated M. There is a lemon and attempted rape (not by Inuyasha!) I'm warning everyone now. Don't flame me because I'm stating what is coming up right now. If you flame I'll just laugh and push that little button that says, '_delete review.' _Okay dokey**

**Now about the attempted rape- I really didn't want to write this part of the story but I thought it was significant in order to get Inu and Sango together. There is also a lot of cursing in here so if you don't like it Please don't read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- How many times must I say this, "I don't own Inuyasha, although I'm trying" **

**Plus Merryinelmo if you are reading this please email me so I can email you back with some questions I have for your character.**

**Ch. 10 In the end everything will become unveiled**

Sango set the last dish in the kitchen leaving them to the cleaning crew. She could finally go up to her room and get some rest after her long hard day. Everyone had been fed and were now getting drunk as they talked about everything from business and affairs to their step- kids and crazy habits. Moving as quickly as she could Sango climbed the stairs ad found it pitch black in the hall. Feeling around for a light switch her hand suddenly collided with a hard, firm surface. Realizing it was a human chest Sango laughed slightly and said, "Oh I'm sorry, do you know where the light switch is?" A yellow and orange flame suddenly flickered and Sango found herself face to face with the devil himself. The look was so sinister that Sango went to scream but was cut off when a hand clamped down over her mouth as she was pulled into a room and her capture whispered in her ear, "Scream and you'll die!"

Horror crossed Sango's face as she felt herself thrown on a bed her captor on top of her fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. Tears blinded her vision as she muttered, "Naraku please don't do this," but the man before her didn't even respond. He was transformed, his eyes black, his body dangerous and evil, he was the _complete definition of evil._ When she began to squirm around he shouted, "Be still whore," as he slapped her hard. Sango winced in pain and then one of he mother's philosophies came back…..

* * *

Flashback

A woman in a gray skirt stood holding a bowl as she helped her seven-year-old daughter make cookies. "Mommy I heard some of the boys outside say, girls were weak and useless is that true"? The woman wiped the dirt from her dress as she turned to the little girl that was Sango and said, "A woman is never weak unless she allows herself to be, you never go down without a fight whether it's another little girl, boy, or _man._"

End of Flashback

* * *

Kicking her right knee up Sango used all her strength and knowledge she had learned in martial arts and kicked Naraku in the groin. As he staggered back in pain Sango ran for the door but Naraku grabbed her ankle making her fall on top of him. Flipping her on the bottom Naraku grabbed Sango by the hair forcing her to look at him and she gasped at what she saw. She had heard the stories of how Naraku had sold his soul in order to become a half demon but she had always thought they were stories until now. His fangs gleamed as his claws dug into her scalp, "Ok Bitch you want to play dirty huh." Raising his hand Naraku smacked Sango until she stopped moving. He began to fondle her breast through her bra as he laughed maliciously, "Ever since I saw you I knew I had to have you. You little teasing slut," he spat as he continued, "You wanted someone to take you, prancing around that board room and then that pool party in that indecent attire if you ask me you deserve every last bit of this."

Smiling that demonic smile again he kissed her a brutal, selfish kiss and Sango just lay there not feeling anything, knowing that his would be the end, that no one would be able to hear over all the loud music. Sango resigned her fate over to the cruel gods. 'First you take my family away and now you take me this way,; she whispered inside her mind as she lost consciousness

"Kikyou, Kikyou I have a headache can you stop screaming please," Inuyasha growled out as Kikyou hugged him close on the dance floor and said, "I have to scream over this loud music otherwise how would you be able to hear me". Inuyasha wanted to say, 'that's the point I don't want to hear you,' but decided he didn't want to sleep alone another night. They had been dancing for twenty-five minutes and counting and Kikyou had been talking about the things she was going to buy on their trip to Paris in four months. Miroku must have sensed his distress because he came over and asked to cut in even though Inuyasha knew his friend couldn't stand the woman. Giving him a grateful look Inuyasha turned a angry Kikyou over to Miroku and left as quickly as he could. Wondering around aimlessly Inuyasha went to the bar. "Give me a whiskey," he told the butler serving as bartender. "I'm sorry sir we are all out of alcohol." "Out of alcohol," Inuyasha repeated dumbly, he had spent a thousand dollars on liquor and they were out. "Damn drunks," Inuyasha muttered as he glanced around the room at the crowd who had every ounce of his liquor in their cups and stomachs. One woman in a black strapless dress even had the nerve to be drinking directly from the tequila bottle.

Shaking his head Inuyasha made his way towards the stairs, remembering a bottle of whiskey in his study. When he entered the hallway he found it unusually dark. Flipping the switch on even though he could still see in the dark Inuyasha continued on to his study but as he passed his bedroom heard a bump. Retracing his steps and walking back past his room he heard another bump and muffled sounds. Swinging the door open he yelled, "What did I tell you people about fucking in my house," he said as he flipped on the light switch. Inuyasha's heart dropped at the sight before him. Naraku was in between Sango's legs while the girl lay unresponsive, her eyes staring deep in space as if her very soul had floated up and out of her body. Naraku turned to the stunned hanyou and said, "Get the hell out of here I'm busy." Inuyasha took another glance at the woman before him as he smelled the tears and fear in the air. He knew she was not a part taker in the act before him and anger built up in him like never before. Images of his mother being raped by his father came to mind and before he knew it Inuyasha had Naraku in mid-air.

'She was saved,' When Sango felt the weight of the man above her disappear she forced herself to look up, and found Inuyasha holding the man in the air his eyes red and stripes like Sesshomaru across his face. As she huddled against the wall Sango realized Inuyasha was in demon form. She watched as he held Naraku in the air his claws piercing the mans flesh ready to take his life but to Sango's and Inuyasha's amazement Naraku just chuckled, "Now, now Inuyasha how would it look if you killed the owner of your opposing business, it would look like jealous rage because I almost bought your company out, and you really don't want to go to jail over this bitch," he said pointing at a terrified Sango. "You bastard," was the only thing Inuyasha said his fangs bared, "I'll take that chance of prison you sick-son of a bitch." He then slung the evil hanyou against the wall. As Naraku tried to lift his head Inuyasha slammed his foot into the mans side over and over as a horrified Sango watched.

"Inuyasha stop," she cried knowing he would go to jail all because of her. Running over to the _now_ full demon Sango grabbed his arm as she tried to hold herself up, "Stop please," she whispered and Inuyasha looked over at the woman whose huge chestnut eyes were filled with fear and he felt himself relax for her sake. Grabbing the half dead Naraku up by his bloody shirt Inuyasha pulled him close to his face, "Get the hell out of my house before I kill you. If I ever see your sorry ass again I will surely kill you and in prison I'll drink all the whiskey I want while you _rot in hell_". Holding the man with one arm Inuyasha walked over to a window and looking at Sango said, "I'll be right back," before jumping out of the window, Naraku straining for breath in the demon's tight choke hold.

By the time he returned Sango was sitting on the bed clad in one of his white dress shirts staring into space. Her face was void of any emotion but unlike Sesshomaru she was numb all over even in her thoughts. Inuyasha approached her carefully, "Sango, Sango," he whispered and when she didn't move he took a step towards her and she screamed as she tried to get up and run. Catching her he pulled her to the ground as he cradled her in his arms. "It's ok, It's alright," he said patting her head as tears racked her body and he found himself also crying because for _once he had gotten there in time._

Miroku signed as he put his hands in his face. It was twelve a. m and everyone had finally left. Kagome and he himself were about otleave but couldn't find Inuyasha. They knew Sango had went to bed she had told them earlier she was tired. Leaving a message with Miza to tell Inuyasha ,'Goodnight and he would see him later,' Miroku went to wake up Kagome who was stretched out across Inuyasha leather couch. "Come on Kags," he said as he helped her to stand and escorted her to the door. When she laid her against his shoulder when they got in the car he knew it. He had known it since the movies, "I have a crush on you," he said to the sleeping woman and wondering how he always got himself in stuff like this.

Inuyasha knew hours had passed with him holding Sango in his arms, he had pulled a sheet over them and now he seemed a little bit calmer. He tried to move him so he could go get a drink but she shouted out to him, "No!" and then lowering her voice said, "Please don't leave me." Looking at the broken woman Inuyasha knew he would tell her, tell her the story he had never told anyone in his entire life- the story of his mother and father. Shushing her he told her he would be right back, as he walked over to the other side of the room he felt her eyes following him the entire time. Grabbing two glasses and the bottle of whiskey he came back setting the glass on the floor as he pulled her back into his lap. Pouring two glasses full of the dark liquid he downed his quickly as Sango sipped hers. "Drink up it will numb the pain believe me I should no." Sango looked up at him shocked but he just refilled his glass and hers back up before continuing.

"Sango let me tell you why I wanted to kill that bastard so bad," he started. "When I was a child I knew something wasn't right in our house. I would hear sounds all the time noises; bumps, screaming It would be my dad and mom. My dad Inutaisho.." he paused drinking some more of the brown liquid. "See my mom was a servant in the Taisho mansion where my brother Sesshomaru now lives. Inutaisho was married to Sesshomaru's mother Aoiki but Aoiki and Inutaisho had fallen out of love if it was even to be called that." "Both had numerous affairs and my mother was one of those affairs even though she was unwillingly. She got pregnant with me and Aoiki went nuts.It was ok that Inutaisho had affairs as long as he had no more kids." "So when she found out she packed her bags and Sesshomaru and left leaving my father blaming my mother for getting pregnant and taking away his first love and pride in the demon world."

"By the time I was ten my father had taken his anger out on my mother so much she was dead. I could never defend her even though I tried and obtained beating that left scars that even my demon blood couldn't heal for months. Seshomaru's mother never came back and died herself a couple of years later. Sesshomaru returned back to the Taisho estates hate for me evident. His mother had filled his head of how me and my mother had destroyed their perfect little demon family and how I was trying to tak e the company from him when I just wanted to get out of that damn house." "It wasn't until on my father's death bed a sort of truce was made between us because my father in an attempt to apologize or to keep me bound to him left me half of Tai Corps and Sesshomaru the other half. I guess that's why I don't really trust women or men for the matter." Inuyasha shrugged as he glanced over at the silent woman who stared at him wonder in her eyes.

Sango found her voice and whispered, "I would have never known you were so brave and strong," she reached up to touch his cheek making something stir in his heart. They sat in silence as Sango finished off her fourth glass of the whiskey and said, "My family were all killed in our home while I was on a trip in America..," and she continued to tell him about how her mother, father and brother were murdered in cold blood merciless because her father had witnessed a killing a couple of months before and had helped turn in the guys. So while she was at Disney world enjoying herself, her family had died and why she had went to college and majored in the arts to defend herself. By the time Sango finished she was sad but yet felt relieved that she had told the full story to someone even though she would have never thought it would be Inuyasha she told the entire story to but in the end was glad it was with him she had spilled her heart.

Inuyasha held her for another hour as they drunk the whole bottle of alcohol. When Sango finally fell asleep Inuyasha stood to carry her to her room but she wrapped her arms around him tightly and wouldn't let go when he tried to lay her on her bed. "I don't want to sleep in here alone," she whispered and knowing how she felt Inuyasha put her down and tucked her in, "I promise to stay right here," he said pointing to the white wicker chair across from the lavender bed. Leaning down to reassure everything was all right he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead and felt his temperature rise. He had been trying not to give in the entire time she had been in his house. He had wanted her at the pool party and now it was back. Trying to clear his thoughts he closed his eyes and when he opened them still found himself leaning over her.

He tried to back up but Sango caught his sleeve and pulled him back closer down to her, "Thanks," she whispered and pecked his lips and Inuyasha lost it. He pulled her to him as their lips met in a frenzy. At first Sango didn't respond and he pushed his tongue through her mouth until she moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Caressing her breast through the thin material of his shirt he felt her nipple harden from his ministrations and was aroused. Moving down to her neck he began to nibble at her collarbone as she moaned. He could smell her arousal and fear. 'Fear,' Inuyasha forced himself to pull back. 'What was he thinking. She had almost just gotten raped and now he was trying to have his way with her.' Stepping back he ran his hands through his hair.

Sango sat up looking confused, "why'd ya stop," she said her words slurred. Sighing he wondered why she had to make everything so hard. 'Sango honey your drunk, tomorrow you would regret this, this is not the way to rid yourself of pain." Before he could continue Sango got up from the bed and came toward him, "I want you and I want you now," she said the desire evident in her voice and smell. Throwing his rational side in the trash Inuyasha stalked towards the woman and took her into his arms as he kissed her earlobe and trailed a stream of kisses from her to her jaw side making Sango gasp. Deciding not to be out done and also very drunk and not herself Sango with trembling fingers reached the buttons of Inuyasha's shirt as she unbuttoned the first three buttons and pulling the shirt out of his pants. When she had the shirt off she explored the muscles and abs in wonder.

A rough growl came from Inuyasha's throat as he stilled the woman's hands and grabbed her by his shirt as he literally ripped each button from the shirt leaving her nude. Sango just stood there as his intense gaze swept over her body, the raw need so apparent in his golden hues that Sango began to feel embarrassed and reached for the fallen shirt but was pushed back on the bed the shirt leaving her grasp as Inuyasha descended down. "We can take this as slow as you want," he whispered in her ear causes her to shiver. His hands trailed over her body so expertly that Sango thought she was dying. When he cupped her breast and brought it to his mouth she began to shake so hard he laughed. "It's all right," he told her when she got that scared look on her face again, "Just enjoy yourself."

His hands then moved over the slope of her belly as his lips soon followed leaving a trail of kisses as his silver hair tickled her breast. When he kissed either side of her thighs Sango gasped. 'He couldn't be about to do what she thought he was going to do..' Sango jumped so hard that she hit the bedpost when she felt his lips touch her center and dart around her curls. "just enjoy yourself," he muttered before going back down and Sango was sure this was heaven. She felt herself tense as she climaxed holding on to the sheets until her knuckles turned white. When he came back up and kissed her tracing the outline of her lips with her tongue she could taste herself. All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped as he searched her face. "Um are you protected," he asked. 'Protected,' the foreign word filtered through her drunken mind and held no meaning. "Yes," she whispered not even sure what she had said.

She definitely didn't have time to think about it when she felt something hard against the inside of her thigh. Spreading her thighs with his hands she felt him enter her. She wiggled as the uncomfortable intrusion pushed a little deeper. Bending down to kiss her Inuyasha thrust forward earning a yelp from Sango who in turn bit him on the tongue. Trying to get away from the pain he felt her trying to push her hips back but he just stilled her hips and pushed forward disbelieve registering in his mind. _'She_ _was a virgin'_ he thought as the salty tang of blood filled his mouth from when she bitten him in shock. His demon side registered the blood of himself and her virgin blood and he felt himself changing as his eyes turned red. Trying not to hurt her Inuyasha calmed his demon side that wanted him to rut her senseless like he did with every other woman because he knew Sango needed pleasure before him and his demon side recognized it also.

'Oh my gosh,' Sango thought as the man above her stilled. 'Was it suppose to hurt like this,' but that soon left her mind when Inuyasha thrust silently into her and she didn't feel pain. Instead it felt kind of good and she moved her hip out to meet his. Inuyasha knew she was ready when she moved back up against him. His hands stole to cup her buttocks and he tilted her slightly. His hands still wrapped beneath her he began to move. Sango gasped with each thrust as she joined in on the ancient dance. Thrust from thrust she matched until Inuyasha lost control and began to move quickly and deeper into her but Sango felt no pain as pleasure swept throughout her body causing her to cry out as she reached her peak. A minute later Inuyasha gave a hoarse shout and his hands clutched her shoulders with impossible force. For a minute he look like he was dying but then a look of pure bliss crossed his features as he collapsed against the worn out Sango licking her exposed neck as they both drifted off sleep claiming both of their worn bodies.

**Ok I'm done with the damn lemon people happy now? Well I hope you like it if you don't OLD WELL! I'm not really a lemon writer so this is my first.**

**See the story is taking off so please review and tell me what you think!**

I'm posting review thanks in chapter eleven I haven't forgot.


	11. That's Ms Haramoto to you jerk!

Hello People I updated in less than a month Hurray! Actually I've been pretty bored since schools out and I'm not working anymore so I decided to post the next chapter. I'm going out of town in about three weeks and I don't know if I'll update the two weeks I'm gone so until then I'm going to try and update every week.

**I just want to say thanks to Nightfall2525 who actually e-mailed me. I was so excited to get some mail that wasn't junk. **

**For those who are wondering this story is not about to end any time soon I have at least twenty chapters left so don't give up on me keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to all of your reviews guys I can't believe I got seventy-something some reviews I'm so happy I could cry.**

**Also I have two new favorite anime shows, Samurai Champloo and Trigun I just love Jin, Mugen, and Vash (Ahh heaven!) Don't you guys just think they are sexy as hell!**

**Enough Babbling On with the story;**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Vash, Jin, Mugen, Trunks, Goku, Goten or any sexy anime character. (Falls into heaps in tears!)**

**Ch. 11 That's Ms. Haramoto to you jerk!**

Sesshomaru was attempting to go over some paperwork but that damn music Rin liked to play so much was getting on his nerves. Even though she was in the left wing and he was in the right he could still the blasted noise as if she had the stereo sitting right next to him, running a hand through his silver locks he growled as he looked down at the prepositions before him. 'Those assholes at the company wanted another raise and were preparing to go on strike if he didn't compromise with them.' He'd be damned if he gave those worthless humans another raise; they didn't deserve the seven dollars per hour they received. 'They did more griping than working,' he thought as he paged his assistant.

The toady looking man arrived three minutes later breathing hard from obviously exertion, his face red and flushed from running. Ignoring his appearance Sesshomaru replied coldly his voice just above a whisper, "You took a long time to get here don't let it happen again." When the man began to stutter as he tried to speak Sesshomaru cut him off with the flick of his hand, "Don't bother Jaken look I need you to contact the union I have made a decision." Surprise leapt into Jaken eyes as he looked at his boss. "Really sir I hope you have not succumbed to those lowly humans wishes they do nothing but complain, babble, and..," "Like your doing right now," Sesshomaru said making Jaken go into a frenzy of spluttering. Although Sesshomaru was by no means fond of humans Jakens constant bickering about how horrible the ningens were did get on his nerves. It wasn't like being a toad demon was all that better.

Already tiring of the man before him Sesshomaru handed Jaken the papers and walked towards the cherry wood double doors of his office. Before exiting he called over his shoulder, "Get to moving Jaken the unions waiting." Slamming the door behind him for effect Sesshomaru gave a smirk; with his superb demon hearing he could hear the fool in his office scurrying around before tripping on the floor. "Idiot," he murmured before continuing on his way to the other wing of his estate.

By the time he got to the left wing Sesshomaru knew he would probably be deaf before he reached his set destination, his ears were flattened against his head so tight he could feel the circulation from his head being cut off. Barely able to contain himself from going into Rins room and throwing that nuisance of a music box out of the window he calmly knocked and tried not to grimace when the door was opened and he was hit full blast with the most annoying sound he had ever heard and the smell of perfume that made him tear up. 'Being a demon definitely had its disadvantages,' Sesshomaru thought when Rin finally sensing his distress went over to the boom box and turned it off the loud racket.

Although it eased some of the pain the smell of the room made him frown making his usually emotion void face turn down. "Rin what did I tell you about having that music of yours up so loud and spraying that crap all over," Sesshomaru said finally un -flattening his ears and glancing at the pre-teen before him as he nearly fell over in shock. "What the hell is on your face," he said moving closer to inspect the girl before him. Her face was all kinds of colors making her look liked some terribly painted clown while two spiders sat upon her face. "Rin don't move,' the tai-youkai said before stepping up to the now fearful young women before him. "What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama," she said her voice laced with worry and fear. "Shh," he said snapping at the girl like she was a five-year-old child once more before swiping her face with a clawed hand and exclaiming dryly, "I got it."

Stepping back Rin screeched, "oh my God what is it, what did you get," Sesshomaru opened his hand to reveal the black furry items. Instead of being glad as Sesshomaru thought the girl would be since she was terrified of spiders he watched as she burst into tears and began to cry. "Well that's no way to thank me," he said as Rin fell back on her bed burying her head under a pillow as she wailed. Sesshomaru looked around helplessly he never knew what to do in situations like this. He could kill any man with his bare hands, build a billion dollar business, and run three thousand people but he didn't know how to handle a sobbing teenager, this was the only area that the great demon was reduced to an idiot. Running a hand through his hair in frustration he approached the hysterical girl.

"Rin," he said gruffly and then softening his voice, "Rin It's ok I got them." It was complete silence for a moment as the girl sat up her eyes watering as her brown hair clung to her face and makeup ran down with her tears, "Those weren't spiders they were my eyelashes," she whispered before bursting into hysterics again. "Eyelashes," Sesshomaru repeated completely dumbfounded as the girls wailing became high pitched sobbing. "But you already have eyelashes," he said exasperatingly and hoping she would shut up and stop crying.

They sat in silence once more before Rin sat up tears still threatening to spill, "It's not fair Sesshomaru-sama I wanted to look beautiful like this," she said pulling a magazine from under her pillow. Glancing at the model on the page who had lovely long eyelashes and a beautiful made up face, a red glittery dress showing off her silky legs and skin. Sesshomaru laughed shortly at Rins attempts, "You definitely don't look like anything like this," he said carelessly as he stared at the woman on the cover page and wondering if he could contact her for a little _chat_.

Sesshomaru nearly fell over when Rin jumped up from the bed her face awash and red with anger and tears, "Oh thanks a lot, you don't even understand, your beautiful than most women and you have girls flocking to you all the time while I look like this," she said pointing to her makeup-streaked face. "Rin look you know these women are just computer enhanced average looking women," he said trying to be patient and calm the upset girl but Rin wasn't listening as she continued on with her tirade. "I hate my life I hate being 13, I hate not having a mother, at least she would tell me I was beautiful instead of laughing at me and she would know which bra to get me also," she said pointing over to the white undergarments Sesshomaru had brought her the day before making the youkai feel guilty.

"How the hell was I suppose to know size D was so big," he bit out letting his mask slip as his face turned red in anger. He couldn't believe how ungrateful she was, he had to go into a women's store by himself and examine all kinds of contraptions and to make things worse he had been caught holding two bras by Inuyasha's cook who now thought he was some kind of cross dresser ending his chance at ever showing her how good he thought she looked in her bathing suit, "Of course you wouldn't know," Rin said interrupting his thoughts as she threw her hands in the air before running out of the room leaving Sesshomaru wondering once again why the hell God had created teenagers.

Sango rolled over as an array of sunshine filtered through her curtains. Putting a head to her head she groaned at the throbbing at her temple from crying and drinking so much the night before. The events of the day before suddenly came back to her in a rush, 'she had almost been raped and she had told Inuyasha about her life.' Sango turned her body slightly and noticed for the first time she was lying next to someone. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks as other activities from the night before came to mind, 'She had given her virginity to Inuyasha… she had slept with her boss!' That realization struck hard and Sango suddenly felt as if she was going to throw up. Quickly and quietly she removed herself from the bed and made a dash for the bathroom closing and locking it.

As she rinsed her face she began to cry finding it ironic because she had always been a strong person but here she was crying two days in a row. She silently cursed herself for drinking so much and not being able to hold her liquor, what had Miroku once told her after she had gotten drunk after one shot contest, "Two drinks Sango and I can have you in my arms for the night. "She now looked in the mirror and shook her head at her friend's comment because he nor could have known how true that statement would be even though it wouldn't be him she would end up in bed with and instead it would be someone she had never thought in a million years.

'How can I show my face at work and see him and act as if nothing happened,' Sango thought. She knew Inuyasha would probably treat her meaner than he already did and make little side comments about what had happened. 'Maybe he wouldn't act that,' she thought as she remembered the half demon revealing his life to her. 'No he'll probably just ignore me as if nothing happened. I'm worse than Kikyou' she whispered into silence blanching at the thought of being anything like the dark haired diva. Knowing she had to get out of that mansion Sango sucked her tears up and straightened her spine with determination as she slide open the bathroom door and her eyes instantly fell on the bed and who lay in the bed.

Head propped up by one muscled arm, Inuyasha lay motionless his silver- white hair covering half his face, his flawless and beautiful chiseled chest exposed from the shifting of the blankets making Sango's gaze linger on the man before her. (a/n What a beautiful piece of male) His eyes were closed as the steady beat of his heart mesmerized Sango making her want to do nothing but climb in bed beside him and touch his beautiful form. Breaking free from the spell that was Inuyasha and ashamed of her hentai thoughts she whispered, "I have to get out of here."

Grabbing her suitcase from by the door she grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and scribbled a quick note, leaving it by the nightstand beside the bed. Glancing over at Inuyasha to make sure he was still asleep she breathed in a sigh of relieve that he hadn't even moved. Closing the door softly behind her Sango walked down to the bathroom at the end of the hall and hurriedly got dressed. Going towards the stairs she peeked around the corner to make sure no one was coming before walking towards the wing where the servants and chauffeurs stayed hoping John would drop her at home without asking to many questions.

Suka was just coming from the laundry room, she always did the laundry before seven and was putting away some linen in the upstairs closet when she saw the strangest sight. Clearing her eyes by rubbing them she hoped her vivid imagination was playing tricks on here otherwise she had just seen, 'Sango running out of her room half naked, hair wild and flying as she peeked around the corner as she ran to then end of the hall before closing the bathroom door behind her'. Deciding just to ignore what she thought she had seen Suka continued on way laughing at her silly imagination.

Sesshomaru was pissed, not only did he have a headache from his early encounter but now he couldn't eat dinner because his adopted daughter was missing; she had ran off earlier but he had thought she was somewhere in the house but he couldn't even feel her aura letting him know she had left the estate and even though he hated to admit it he was getting concerned. He had sent Jaken and some others out to search for her half an hour ago but they couldn't locate the teen. Deciding he would just have to search for her himself because his idiot workers couldn't even do that Sesshomaru rose from the leather chair and headed for the door. Just as he was about open the door he heard someone shout, "Sesshomaru-sama wait." Turning around he saw one of his butlers rush toward him a telephone in their hands, "Sir it's someone who knows the whereabouts of Rin," the fox demon said as Sesshomaru grabbed the phone from him.

"Yes," he gruffly said into the phone starting to actually feel a little worried. Is this "Sesshomaru Taisho," the feminine voice on the other line asked her voice full of authority and strength. "Yes this is, where's Rin," he said getting down to the point. "She's right here next to me I live next door to you, I.." He cut the woman off once more as he growled out, "Tell her to come home right now I'm sending Jaken for her." He was about to hang up the phone when he heard the woman on the other side shout, "Excuse me sir! Your daughter is over here in tears and you're being a complete uncaring ass." Sesshomaru frowned at the audacity of the woman on the other line as he thought, 'Rin must have not told the woman who he was'. As if the woman could read his thoughts somehow she said, "Look Mr. Sesshomaru I know who you are but that gives you no reason to act like a buffoon. Now if you don't mind I would like to talk to you about what your daughter is going through."

"Look wench," Sesshomaru said now tired of trying to be civil to this outspoken lady who didn't know her place but she cut him off once more, "No you look! I am not sending your daughter home until you come and get her so we can talk and frankly I don't know how she's lived with you this long and another thing jackass, my name is not wench it's Ms. Haramoto to you jerk," and Sesshomaru was left to the dial tone before he threw the phone down on the tile floor and stomped angrily out of his house to show Ms. Haramoto how much of a jackass he was.

**That's it for now I hope you guys like this chapter. Sesshomaru has now met (well talked to) his love interest. As I told you guys I chose Merryinelmo's character. (You can read about her in my reviews from merryinelmo's review to me of chapter 6 I think and I'm going to post some info about her in my profile on June 16). **

**The next chapter will be much, much longer and will be about Sess/OC and Mir/Kag a little but San/Inu a lot. **

**Please review I really want to get 100 reviews by my 15th chapter I would be so happy and plus my birthday is July, 21 and I'm planning to post the 15th chapter the day before. It would be a great b-day present!**

**Well thanks and here's some of my replies and thanks to reviews from chapters 7-10**

**youkosangohiei**- Nightfall2525 said the same thing but I promise I'm going to do a San/Sess really soon and I'm glad you still enjoy my story.

**sesshysgirl4eva**- I'm a gurl you were right and thanks for the review. _Marvelous _is such a great word. I can't believe my story can be called such a cool word.

**The-Aerial-Fleet**-Yes a lemon finally but can you blame me. I didn't know what I was doing I've never written a lemon before. Thanks for reviewing

**Dark-Magic67**-Oh stop you're exaggerating is my story really awesome? You're going to make me get a big ego. Your review made me blush even though you wouldn't be able to tell since I'm brown skinned but I felt so flushed and happy. I think I even felt a little tear.

**Obliviandragon**- I'll keep going I promise, thanks for reviewing.

**Irasuto**- he he he I love leaving people hanging don't you just love suspense but I updated . Hope you enjoy!

**Trinity**- Yes Naraku was the bad guy in this story I just couldn't help it and he will be making a second appearance. I want to read your story is it on F.F or can you e-mail it to me, I love reading other peoples ideas and stories so e-mail it to me and I'll review.

**Hilary9652**-Thankyou I tried.

**Icygirl2**- You know your reviews are always a pleasure and every time I see your name on the review page I get excited cause I know I've done ok with a chapter.

And thankyou to; **Poptart, discordangel101, Sango fan, youkosangohiei, Christal-chan, Sugan, morelen, Kogas- angel and Nightfall2525. **

**All your reviews are apprieciated and loved!**

**Peace out !**


	12. Sesshomaru meets his match

Ch. 12 Sesshomaru meets his match 

Hello Everyone, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I had a terrible case of writer's block. I really didn't know what to write or where I wanted to take this story. I thought about discontinuing it but I know how I hate it, if a story I've been following has been discontinued.

So I definitely ask you guys to forgive me. I'm also sorry I won't be able to respond to your reviews anymore by posting them in the story since FF has banned it, but if you want me to respond to you just look in my bio page that's where I'll now post updated review responses.

Disclaimer- No Now don't ask again! 

Sesshomaru was pissed off and that was an understatement. Being in such a rage from earlier he had opted to walk instead of drive to that insufferable woman's home. Now he was in a forest of trees and other wild life, with his pants and shoes covered in mud from the marshes he had to walk through. He wasn't a materialistic man but he had really, 'liked those shoes and now they were ruined.' Looking around he slowly hopped into a nearby tree searching the horizon.

It had become illegal for demons to fly, glide or take to the air in any circumstances unless they were in an airplane and Sesshomaru had seen it as another way in which the humans were trying to take over and make youkai less powerful. As he scaled the treetops he found himself reminiscing about when he first got Rin. He had been sitting in his office doing some annoying paperwork when he'd gotten the call…

Flashback

"Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho," the man on the other line asked he asked his voice ruff around the edges. "Yes speaking," Sesshomaru answered as he sat back in the comfort of his beige leather chair as the man continued to tell him that his employee, Tadaski Shita and wife had been murdered in their home. His mind instantly began to try and figure why the deceased mans name rang out in his head. 'He had thousands of employees but Tadaski had been his most dedicated employee for the last ten years and even though he was human Sesshomaru trusted him more than he trusted his own youkai executives.'

His mind then shifted to the little girl in the picture Tadaski had sitting on his desk. Clearing his throat Sesshomaru interrupted the man who was giving him the details on the couples death, "The little girl, what about his daughter?" he asked. The doctor on the other line took a deep breath, "She was under her bed hiding apparently, when her parents were killed. She's at the hospital now but she refuses to talk, eat, or even look at us, she just stares at the wall." "What about other family members?" Sesshomaru asked wondering in his mind why he was asking so many questions on the matter when it was really none of his concern. "Well we've checked on relative status and she apparently has none other than some traces to a wolf demon cousin. You can come visit her if you like I'm sure she would like to see another person who's not wearing a lab coat," the doctor asked his tone very hopeful. Sesshomaru didn't respond but wished the man goodbye and hung up the receiver.

He couldn't remember how he ended up in his Bentley racing down the street toward the county hospital but he soon found himself upstairs in the children's ward looking at a little form from behind a window covered in blankets and lying completely prostrate. It was this stillness that caught Sesshomaru's attention, he had never seen a child sit still for over a minute but this kid just stared at the rainbow colored ceiling barely blinking. After being warned by a number of doctor's and nurses, "Not to upset the child but to try and make her speak," Sesshomaru entered the sickly rainbow cloud room his head held high as usual and his face wearing it's traditional frown.

As he approached the bed he could feel the girl watching him the entire time and caught the scent of her slight fear, 'Wise child,' he thought as he stood right beside her bed looking down at the huge brown eyes that stared up at him. They remained in that position staring at each other for at least ten minutes before he heard a quiet, small voice pierce the air, "Your hair is pretty." Sesshomaru ignored the gasp of the doctor's and hospital staff as they watched the little girl who had been motionless for the last three days sit up in the bed and stroke the silky locks of the man next to her. Trying not to pull his hair back from this little human child who was twisting and twirling it as if he was some kind of Barbie doll Sesshomaru looked around the room looking bored. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a sight that astounded him. Behind the girl's hospital bed lay what looked like a collection of small pink tablets. Each were lined up in a crook of the tile some still shining slightly as if she had just stuck them there.

He never knew whether it was that small display or some spell placed upon him but the next thing he knew Sesshomaru had grabbed the little girl known as Rin from the bed and signed her out as him being her legal guardian to the dismay of the doctor's and nurses who knew not to voice one opinion to this regal and rich demon. From the moment he took Rin to his home they seemed to have an understanding with each other. She never seemed to expect him to do any paternal rituals like read her stories or tuck her in, and he provided her with everything she needed in the process.

For her eighth birthday Sesshomaru adopted Rin fully and legal and when he gave Rin the news she gave him the biggest and one of the only hugs he had received in his entire life and even though he hated to admit it at the moment his heart swelled with pride and maybe even love. From then on whatever Rin wanted Rin got, he brought her so many gifts the attendants thought he was going crazy and even though he had never told the child he loved her or showed her any affection except for a couple of pats on the head Sesshomaru knew the child knew he cared for her deeply.

End of Flashback

At least he thought Rin knew he cared for her but he wasn't so sure after her outburst earlier. Noticing he had arrived in front of his set destination Sesshomaru took in 'Ms. Haramoto's home.' Covered in moss her sunshine yellow cottage was surrounded by various plants and flowers giving Sesshomaru the impression of a, 'little sickening cute house featured in a home and garden magazine.' Going up to the door he promptly knocked his claws piercing his palms he tried to contain his satisfaction he knew he would soon have after meeting and shocking this wench who dared to defy and argue with him. He stood back slightly when he heard the door open as he came face to ace to the tallest female he had ever met. 'No wonder she's such a bitch, she's a giant,' he thought as he cleared the traces of shock from his face and put back on his normal scowl as he was forced to actually look up at a woman.

When she smiled at him he knew she couldn't be the adversary he had just argued with over the phone. "Welcome, welcome please have a seat, Mr. Taisho I will get Kyojen," she said her foreign accent thick and apparent as she ushered him over to a seat. When he refused to sit and barked out he "would stand," her cheeks tinged pink as she muttered, "Of course sir," and took off to retrieve her housemate.

Kyojen was sitting at her small breakfast nook sipping tea with her new friend Rin, when she felt another aura enter her land. 'He's here,' she thought as she absently placed a peace of her bright unruly red hair behind her eye and glanced at the girl in front of her. When she had found Rin out in her lands earlier crying she had been shocked to find that she was Sesshomaru Taisho's adopted daughter. Of course she knew who the powerful demon was, everyone knew he was the richest man in Japan and third richest in the world but when he had went off on her and disrespected her she wouldn't have cared if he was Buddha himself. She knew she shouldn't have went off on him like that especially since she knew he had a reputation for making his enemies lives a living hell but he hadn't met her yet and 'Kyojen Haramoto was a force to be reckoned with.'

When Olga entered a minute later her sadness apparent Kyojen knew that jerk must have said something rude to her best friend and fellow model. Giving Olga a sympathetic look Kyojen advised Rin to stay put while she talked to her father and gave Olga another look that said, "I'm going to go kick some ass." As soon as she entered the den he turned around glaring at her waiting for her to speak but Kyojen just took in his appearance. He definitely looked like the demon who was portrayed in all the business magazines as being regal, powerful, and handsome. The long flowing silver hair, the gold piercing eyes, the clean flawless skin, the customary glare that had all her modeling mates squealing and crying,.. "Um hum," she heard the ice cold voice pierce her thoughts as she brought her eyes up to the man who was staring at her with an impatient look on his face as she thought, 'Yep he's the ass they all talk about.' "Have a seat Mr. Taisho she said as she took a seat on a bright red armchair closest to her but he continued to stand and said, "I have no need to sit I've come to get Rin and that's it."

'Ok so he wanted to be difficult,' she thought as she crossed her blue jean covered legs under her and rolled her eyes, "Look Mr. Taisho we have to get a couple of things straight first. Your daughter was running through my lands earlier crying and unprotected and I just don't know how and why you would leave her unattended. Anything could have happened to her, do you know how dangerous it is around here, she could have been killed or.." Kyojen was interrupted with the coldest snarl she had ever hear that made her shiver down to the bone as Sesshomaru took a step closer to her, "Now woman you cross your line, Of course I don't leave Rin unattended, she was being watched but she snuck off like you women do when you don't get your way and now I'm going to ask only one more time for you to fetch Rin," he growled out as his eyed tinged red which didn't go unnoticed by Haramoto who stood up now and looking at the man's face in front of her called Rin into the room.

Sesshomaru was literally livid as he looked down at this slip of women who had got him so riled up he had felt himself changing forms, as he waited for Rin to come into the room as he stared at the women who looked at him so defiantly that if he hadn't been in such a bad mood he would have smirked at her courage. 'She was only about 5'6 if that and would have been kind of cute if not for her attitude and big mouth. With big bright red hair adorned with some black streaks, green eyes and a little round face, not to mention a great body he might have been attracted to her but her loud mouth made him just want to knock her out instead.' He had also picked up some traces of demon and although he couldn't put his finger on it he knew she was a hanyou with a cross between a cat and fox demon blood mixed in.

Rin finally entered the room her flip flops clicking against the tile as she walked slow as a ant sure she was going to her doom, her eyes down cast before she came in front of the two adults. She took one look at Sesshomaru's frown and knew he was pissed as hell and she walked over to Kyojen who placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder comforting her. "Look Mr. Taisho I'll allow you to take Rin if you agree she can still come visit, she told me she doesn't have a mother figure and I would like to just show her things she doesn't know. You don't have to like me and I don't like you but Rin is the issue her not us so?" Both of them looked at him so earnestly but Sesshomaru didn't care as he bellowed, "I do not negotiate with the likes of you, Rin will come home now and that's the end. Come Rin Now!"

Rin ran up beside him at the command as she looked at Kyojen with a look that said, 'you tried,' but Kyojen wouldn't take down that easy especially to that jerk as she walked right up beside him and said forcefully "Sesshomaru I know your not even related to Rin and that you illegally took Rin from the hospital when she was six, Now I can either use that against you or we can work together to make sure Rin has the most productive life." When he started to protest she cut him off, "Remember Rin's pissed at you right now I'm sure she would be willing to testify against you," she said as she winked at Rin from the corner of her eye which went unseen by Sesshomaru as he thought about what this women was implying.

'She would have Rin taken from me,' he thought as he looked over at Rin who had a frown of determination on her face as she agreed to Kyojen's plan. He couldn't believe a female was outwitting him, he would agree with her for now but this battle was far from over, he 'Sesshomaru Taisho didn't lose.' Glaring at Kyojen he spoke, "Very well, Rin may visit you but only when I deem so," He watched as both of the women smiled at each other in satisfaction before Rin ran over to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama you're the best," she cried as she hugged him tight and to his utter dismay pecked his jaw. He heard someone laugh and turned to see that annoying women laughing at the look of surprise that adorned his face as Rin ran to Kyojen and gave her the same treatment she had given him as she wished her knew friend goodbye and told Sesshomaru she would meet him at home before she exited leaving the two behind.

"Well Mr. Jackass I guess you're not so much the asshole," Kyojen smirked at the demon before her as she led him outside, holding her hand out for him to take which he did "But you're the bitch I thought you were," Sesshomaru smirked as he dropped her delicate hand and took to the air leaving the women on the ground shouting obscenities at him about still being a "Damn, insufferable bastard." 'Maybe he, Sesshomaru Taisho had finally found his match.'

So how was the for some Father/ daughter sap for Sesshomaru and Rin, I really just wanted to get the relationship of how Sesshoamru got Rin straight so I hope this makes it clearer.

Also I introduced my new character Kyojen Haramoto (Thanks merryinelmo for the suggestion) She's a spitfire isn't she? Look for her and Sesshomaru to get in many more fights!

I'm sorry Inu/San fans, I know they weren't in this chapter but they will be in the next one with some Mir/Kag sap. But after that the next four or five chapter's will deal strictly with Inu and Sango.

Whew that was so hard for me to write you don't even know how long it took me just to write this. Well I'm updating 11, 12, and 13 together so I can get you're forgiveness lovely reviewers. Have I told you guys how great you are!

So please Review and tell me what you think about each chapter.


	13. Going at it

**Ch. 13 Going at it!**

Hello, Everyone I promised you guys three chapters in a row so here's the second. There's a lot of Mir/Kag and a lot of Inu/San so I hope you like.

**Disclaimer- Yeah Right!**

Sango couldn't believe this, this couldn't be happening to her, her life was going down the toilet and it was all her fought. If she had never come here, never worked for him this wouldn't be happening to her. Right now she wouldn't be in the Taisho kitchen's bathroom trying to pee in a damn cup for the fifth time even though the answer was already confirmed. She had known something was wrong with her when she had started feeling tired and irritable but she thought it was probably just stress and tiredness from that shocking ordeal that night even though it had been over two months ago.

She had went to visit her doctor sure that she just needed some iron pills to get her back on her feet but when the doctor had given her the news she wished she had a gun instead. "Congratulations your pregnant," kept repeating in her head as she had walked home in the rain that day not even noticing she was getting soaked from her umbrella. She had read somewhere that doctor's could be wrong sometimes and can mistake a sickness for pregnancy so that's why she was still taking over the counter pregnancy test even though she was well into her third month and her stomach was swelling each day and her cycle had completely disappeared. When the little stick's blue plus, positive line appeared Sango slumped against the sink and admitted she would have to face the facts, 'She was having her bosses child.' Before she could stop herself Sango found herself over the toilet doing her new morning ritual.

By the time she got back in the kitchen Suka was there stirring together some egg salad in which Sango thanked God for her new co- worker. For some reason Inuyasha had removed Suka from the house cooking hiring her on as Sango's assistant. Suka was glad because she made more money and Sango was glad not to have to work in the huge kitchen alone anymore and was also grateful the girl was there to make some of the dishes since a lot of Sango's work time had become short due to her trips to the bathroom. Sango hadn't told anyone her secret yet but she was sure Suka somehow knew. Even though the girl never asked any questions Sango could see that she knew from the girl's eyes and the way anytime Sango tried to lift anything heavy she come take it out of her arms saying 'she would deliver it'.

It was in this way that Sango managed to avoid seeing Inuyasha directly, she would remain in the kitchen and let Suka deliver all the food but today all her avoidance would come to an end. Suka had to leave early and Sango would have to deliver the lunch to the boardroom members like she use to do. She had tried to do everything to get out of it but Kagome was covered in paperwork and deadlines and wanted to know why Sango couldn't do it, which she wasn't ready to reveal yet. So she had asked Shippo but he was helping Kagome so she was stuck. She would have to face the man she hadn't seen since she had ran from his home leaving no explanation, 'would he be able to tell,' she wondered and promptly dismissed that idea, 'He wasn't a physic,' and she had on a big white sweater even though it was only early October, that hid her small bulge perfectly.

Tying her apron around her waist Sango looked at her face through the stainless steel countertops. It was more flawless than usual but other than that she looked the same. Swallowing the bile that was forming in her mouth she wished Suka goodbye as she grabbed the egg salad and a platter of fruit and headed for the elevator counting backwards from one- hundred and praying to God she wouldn't have to throw up when she got there.

He knew she was coming, he knew she had been avoiding him but he just couldn't figure out why. Of course they had slept together but it wasn't nothing to be embarrassed over or in his opinion that's what he thought. None of his other employees acted like this after he had a tryst with them but Sango was avoiding him like he was the plague. Glancing over at the clock he ignored the idiots that were arguing in front of him and watched the door. He didn't know why he was so caught up in what she thought but he wanted some answers about why she had left him that morning without saying anything and why now she was acting like she was afraid of him when at first she would cuss him out and push him into pools.

Like clockwork she entered as soon as the chime rang out signaling noon. Her hair was pulled up in it's customary ponytail, she wore her usual navy skirt, but this time she had a huge sweater under her white apron. Finding that kind of strange since it wasn't cold Inuyasha ignored her dress and looked up to her face. She looked a little tired but beside that she just looked sad. He could also smell nervousness and fear on her which was very much not the normal.

Head held down she sat the food on the table and began to serve each man without her usual gusto, which made Inuyasha frown. When he looked around he noticed Kouga and Miroku had their eyes raised at her strange behavior and Sesshomaru gave him look that said, 'what the hell is wrong with her.' By the time she got to him, her head was so far down he was surprised her chin wasn't touching the ground. When she finished she didn't stay as usual and chat with the men, instead she waved goodbye and tried to leave before Inuyasha stopped her, "Sango I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning at eight a.m." He watched as her head snapped up and her chestnuts eyes widened to that of saucers, "Yes sir," she mumbled before almost running from the room leaving every man looking at Inuyasha accusingly.

After vomiting for ten minutes Sango knew she had to get out of that office quick. Grabbing her bag she headed down stairs where she met Kaogme who stared at her worriedly. "Sango are you alright Miroku said you were acting strange upstairs." Giving her a weak smile Sango answered, "I'm fine Kags," When Kagome didn't look to convinced Sango promised to stop by her house later and said she just had a little headache and was just leaving early.

She found herself sitting in the same park she had come to after her parents were killed. The lush oak and maple trees gave the area an air that instantly put Sango at peace, but today she was having trouble as thoughts about what she would do crossed her mind. She knew she definitely wanted to keep her baby she had never considered any alternative methods, but should she tell him? 'He would probably act like a jerk and tell her it was her fault or worse he might claim it wasn't his'. Sango didn't know what to think as she sat back on the bench, 'she would have to quit her job soon that much she was sure otherwise everyone would find out.' Not wanting to be the topic of discussion she could probably work only two more months to save up. She made up in her mind she would never ask him for anything. 'This was her baby and she would take care of it without him.'

Walking down from the second flight Miroku was glad it was finally seven o' clock and he could go home because today had been stressing. He found Kagome buried under paperwork literally. Her whole entire oak desk was covered with folders and paper and she was in the mist of it all filing at a speed that rivaled Roadrunners. He hadn't really had time to hang with her since the movies and since he realized he had feelings for her. Sneaking up behind her he gave a loud, "Boo!" and watched as the girl screamed and fell back in her chair. When she realized it was him who scared her she flicked him off and took his offered hand as she stood straightening her yellow pleated skirt. Getting straight to the point Miroku said, "Kagome want to come to dinner with me." "Oh, Roku I would love to but I have all this work and.." He cut her off, "Kagome come on it's seven o'clock and you have weeks to work on this so please." Never able to resist his pouting lips she agreed, "I'll come Miroku but first I have to go home and change." Taking in her bright yellow skirt, green t-shirt, and palm tree earrings he agreed.

'Of course he had to offer her a ride home', Kagome thought as they zoomed down the street toward her apartment. They hadn't really seen one each other since the party and she missed him but she was also scared. Scared for these new feelings that seemed to control her thoughts, making her think only of him, dream only of him, and see only him. When they pulled up into the driveway she told him she would only have to take a quick shower and find something to wear but that he could go on ahead without her and she would meet him there but he insistent on waiting.

When they entered the apartment Kagome ran quickly into the bathroom handing Miroku the remote to the t.v as she went. He heard the water soon after as he sat down on her lazyboy and propped his feet up, relaxing down into the chair. He tried to watch some baseball but his thoughts kept straying to her and that shower, 'God he wished he was that water.' Whacking himself up against the head Miroku cursed his perverted thoughts. He couldn't think of Kagome like this. She wasn't some blond bimbo he could just discard after he was finished with her. She was his best friend, his.. "Oh my Kami," Miroku whispered as his eyes bucked out of his head and he nearly fell over.

Kagome had come out the bathroom with a terry cloth pink towel covering barely her midsection, the pale skin of her legs and arms shone with residue from her shower, Her long ebony hair was loose around her shoulders and dripping wet and Miroku had never been so turned on in his life. "Miroku, Miroku," he heard her call impatiently as he tried to focus on her lips, 'which was a bad thing to do because now he wanted to only kiss her and throw her on the floor and do bad things to her.'

'What is up with him,' Kagome thought as she stared at the dazed man before her. His eyes were glazed over and he looked as if he was having a hard time hearing what she said. Moving closer to him she called his name loudly, "Oh I'm sorry Kags, what did you say?" Kagome gave him a weird look before she continued "I need you to try and get this closet open for me, the shirt I want to wear is in there," she said pointing to the closet beside the entrance of her front door. Standing up Miroku rolled up his sleeves and followed the women to the front door closet. After pulling and tugging for five minutes Miroku still couldn't get the damn jammed door opened. "Kagome how did you ever get this open the first time," he grunted out as he tried to pull on the knob once more. "It didn't used to stick duh, "she said and getting an idea gasped.

"Listen Miroku pull the door and I'll help you pull maybe that will work." Hungry and willing to try anything at the moment he agreed and began pulling the knob again. Getting up behind him Kagome held onto his waist and pulled too and then they heard a crack and the door swung open knocking both of them to the floor and now Miroku knew the gods hated him. When they had pulled open the door they had both fallen but Miroku had fell in the worst position known to man- right into Kagome's chest! They seemed to be in shock cause neither could seen to move and Miroku found himself thinking how nice she smelled and wonderin what she would do if he just kissed her right then. At the moment his arousal decided to make itself known and Miroku tried to shift himself to get up when he heard Kagome gasp.

She wasn't an innocent little virgin so Kagome knew that hard length pressed upon her was not Miroku's leg. Yelping she tried to get him to move his head from her breast and get up which he did but not in the way she imagined because in the next instant she found her lips touching his in a frenzy as he devoured her mouth. Propping both of them up Miroku never left Kagome's mouth. His tongue-explored places in her mouth she never knew existed and she couldn't help but cry out at his ministrations. 'All the things her co- workers said about him was true- he was a excellent kisser.'

'He didn't know why she was letting him do this to her and nor did he care,' Miroku thought as he passionate lips began to trace down Kagome's jawbone. At this moment he didn't think they would be making it to dinner at the rate they were going. Untying the towel he slipped it down around her breast and listened as she gasped against his ear. He brought his head down to her breast and descended down on the soft flesh. His lips lit such a fire in Kagome she swore she had went to hell and come back. 'She wanted to protest and tell him how wrong this was but how could she when she hadn't got laid since Hojo which was over a year ago and plus she was horny as hell and wanted him with every fiber in her being.' Removing his lips from Kagome he asked the silent question and when she answered out loud, "To the bedroom," Miroku thought he would burst in his pants. He had been dreaming about her for the last three months and now he was going to have her.

Picking her up bridle style Miroku pushed open Kagome's bedroom and basically threw her on the bed as he ripped hi shirt and pants off leaving him only in a tie and boxers. Jumping in next to Kagome he began to finish what he had started by pulling the towel completely from her body..

"Ding dong," both of the heated people froze when they heard the bell ring once and then again. "Shit," Miroku snarled out as he tried to hurriedly help Kagome back into her towel. Kagome wanted to cry she was so frustrated, 'Who the hell could even be at her door at this time.' Hoping it was just some crazy neighbor asking for sugar Kagome grabbed her robe and told Miroku to stay put she would be back as she flew into her living room and peeped through the hole. "Sango," she gasped out as she opened the door to find her friend nearly in tears. "I'm sorry for interrupting your shower but I really need to talk," Sango said to Kagome's dismay. 'She couldn't believe this, her best friend was standing in front of her looking as if she was about to commit suicide while her other best friend was waiting in her bedroom so they could have sex'.

"Oh my God, Miroku," Kagome whispered as she clamped a hand over her mouth. 'She had completely forgotten he was in the back. She couldn't let Sango see them like this, what would she say, what would she think.' Taking in Sango's appearance Kagome ushered the worn out girl into her living room. "Sit here I'll be right back," she said handing her the remote she had given Miroku earlier. When she entered the room Miroku was lying in her bed under the covers, when he noticed her he sat up and gave her a seductive smile and as much as she would have liked nothing more than to jump in next to him she whispered fiercely, "Miroku get up Sango's out there!" If they weren't in such a serious situation like they were Kagome would have laughed at Miroku's shocked expression when she mentioned their friends name.

As he jumped up looking on the floor for his pants they heard a knock, "Kagome open up, I need to lay down in your bed I have a headache," Sango voice said making both of them frantic. 'How would she get him out of here,' Kagome thought as she watched Miroku trying to put his foot in his black pants. When the doorknob began to twist Kagome knew she had to act fast. "In the closet," she whispered fiercely to the man who had a look of pure horror crossing his features, "Get in my closet now," she commanded as she ran over to her clothes closet. Opening the door she pushed Miroku in throwing his pants, and shirt along with him, "You can come in now Sango," she called.

When Sango entered the room Kagome was sitting on her bed calmly trying to open a bottle of nail polish. "Kagome what took you so long," Sango asked looking around her room suspiciously before sitting on the bed. "Um I had to put a bra on," Kagome said lamely and then trying to change the subject, "So what's wrong girl you look so sad." Sango fell back on the bed a hand to her head as she prepared to tell Kagome what had happened the last three months.

Kagome was frozen in stone silence, "So you mean to tell me you were almost raped by some crazy business executive but Inuyasha saved you and then you slept with him." Sango just nodded her head miserably as she watched Kagome mouth fall open even more. "Sango I don't know what to say," Kagome said staring at her friend in disbelieve before Sango continued, "And Kagome that's not even the worst thing..," Sango paused as she felt something poking her in the back of the head as she lay in the bed. Turning around she grabbed the package and looked at it, "Kagome what's this doing here," she said eying the silver package that read _condom_. Snatching the package from her, Kagome turned bright red before muttering, "How'd that get there," as she cursed Miroku in her head. "So finish what you were saying Sango," Kagome said looking over at her closet door when she heard a sneeze.

Sango must not of heard because she continued on with her story, "As I said before that's not even the worst thing Kagome I'm pregnant." There was a shriek that came from Kagome and then a loud "What," and a boom as Miroku came tumbling out of the closet to Sango and Kagome's surprise. Trying to muster up as much dignity as possible Miroku stood up and pulled his pants up that were pooled around his ankles as he stood up bare-chested with only his striped tie around his neck and gave a stupid grin, (you know a stupid anime grin where sweat drops.) before saying "Hey Sango what's up?"

After about five awkward minutes the group had finally got some things solved and were all sitting around drinking tea and trying to decide if she should tell Inuyasha. Of course Miroku being Inuyasha's best friend and a male said it was only fair Inuyasha knew while Kagome thought he would act like a jerk and deny his kid making Sango's head hurt even more. Standing up she told her friends she would see them later. Looking back at them she couldn't believe they were actually together she thought it was kind of weird but it wasn't like her life was the normal.

When she left Miroku took a look at Kagome a lecherous grin covering his face, "Now how about we finish what we started." "Hey what was that for," he said as he felt a pillow connect with his head. "You jerk," Kagome said before she walked over to him placing a kiss upon his lips. A lot of things weren't solved yet like when had Miroku fallen for her and where this relationship was going but Kagome felt it was plenty of time for talk later when she felt Miroku untying the sash on her robe.

Well how was that Mir/Kag fans. I've pretty much put Mir and Kag together so now I'll only have to really focus on Inu/San and Sess/Kyojen but there will still be definite Mir/Kag pieces throughout the rest of the story.

Anyway please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Adios Chapter 14 will be right behind this.


	14. Inuyasha finds out

**Chapter 14 Inuyasha Finds Out!**

Hello people here's chapter 14 my writers block is gone and I'm ready to type so here's chapter 14 I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own his and Sango's baby so Hah!

She hadn't slept all night how could she when she had to meet him in the morning, 'what would he say, would he fire her,' these were the thoughts that plagued Sango's mind as she brushed her teeth. Her stomach was in a billion knots and she had already thrown up twice. By the time she made it outside to her car she was running fifteen minutes late and hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be pissed. When she made it to the office both Kagome and Miroku were upstairs waiting for her in the office kitchen. They asked her if she had decided to tell him she was pregnant and when she answered she "didn't know" they both sighed wished her good luck.

Thanking them Sango kicked them out and watched as they kissed each other in the middle of the doorway before going their separate ways. She stared at them at shock, it was still hard for her to get used to their relationship. Kagome was so eccentric and weird and Miroku was so clean cut and normal, except for his lecher qualities. When Suka came upstairs after just having served the executives their breakfast Sango prepared to leave. Telling Suka she would be back Sango headed for the elevator trying not to pass out from nervousness.

Before she could knock the door was flung open as Kikyou glared at her from under her fake eyelashes. "Sango," she said with heavy disdain lacing her voice. "Kikyou," Sango answered back before entering the room. 'It was sort of like out of a movie,' she thought. The huge leather chair was facing the window and turned with its back to her, 'just like when some bad worker is about to get fired,' she thought. Inuyasha spun around quickly and caught her gaze which she tried to hold but failed as she found her eyes noticing how interesting the wood on the floor was.

"Have a seat Sango," he said his voice soft and yet cold. Looking over to Kikyou he told her to give him a moment in which she frowned and huffed off slamming the door behind her. Sango had never liked Kikyou but she as hell wished she would have stayed in the room or at least threw a tantrum, which would have allowed Sango to slip out of the door unnoticed. She heard the man before here sigh and looking up at him she felt his honey colored eyes piercing her soul until she looked down again. "Sango I just wanted to talk to you about what happened, I just wanted to commend you for handling in such and adult fashion. Most women would have tried to vie for my attention or at least try to get a raise out of what took place between us."

Sango wanted to smack the hell out of his arrogant ass, 'he thought she would be trying to smother him or blackmail him into giving her money now she remembered why she hated him so.' Coldly she answered, "No Mr. Taisho I wouldn't do anything like that I'm not one of the sluts you fuck around with. I expect nothing from you but to let me work and receive my usual paycheck." "Well then we have an understanding," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a check. 'As if to pay me like some prostitute,' she thought as she glared at the white piece of paper. Taking it from him she saw four zero's on it and even though she needed it to save for the baby she 'wouldn't give the bastard the damn satisfaction.' Standing up she tore the piece of paper up into little pieces and sprinkled them all over his desk, "I'm not some two dollar whore." She could feel the tears starting to come so she ran from the room leaving Inuyasha feeling lower than dirt itself.

She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as she ran through the building ignoring the stares of workers and business people. She heard Kagome calling out to her but she ignored her as she took off toward the emergency exit stairs. Trotting down the flight of stairs she felt her vision becoming blurred and before she knew it her feet had left the ground and she was falling. She felt herself hit the ground hard and then people around her were screaming and shouting and then Sango lost consciousness for the first time in her life.

When Sango had left his office Inuyasha felt dirty and he had never felt that way before. 'He thought she would be happy for the money but she took his gesture in the wrong manner and he thought now maybe he should have been so brash, all the words that had come out of his mouth were not what he had wanted to say. He had felt her tears as she had ran from his office,' "Mr. Taisho," one of his attendants called through the speaker, "one of your employees has fallen on the south wing emergency exit stairs..' Before she could finish her statement Inuyasha had already taken off his mind shouting 'Sango!'

When he arrived he found her friends Kagome and Miroku surrounding her and a couple of other co-workers. Pushing himself through the crowd. He saw Sango in Kagome's lap while the girl tried to comfort the delirious Sango. "What happened," he found he could barely talk. "She fell," Kagome his secretary said before giving him a glare and continuing, "We called the paramedics they'll be here in a minute we have to get her outside." He didn't let her finish as he scooped Sango up in his arms and ran with her to his private car garage where John was parked. Throwing her into the car he held her tight as John raced down the street. He heard her mumbling and put his head down to try and figure out what she was saying. "Make sure my baby is alright," she kept mumbling to his confusion. 'She's just delirious', he thought as she mumbled the statement again.

Groaning Sango tried to move her body but it felt as if a ton of bricks had been placed on her chest. Her vision was wavy as she tried to focus in on her surroundings. 'I'm in a hospital,' she thought as she took in all the machines around her she heard a door open. Sango tried to sit up but found she still couldn't really move. "Stay still," the woman in front of her commanded softly. "You gave us quite a scare," she said laughing dryly and Sango figured she must have been the nurse. "What about my baby," Sango asked finally able to see the round pinked cheeked woman in front of her. "Oh your child is fine it's just great your husband got you here when he did." "My husband, I don't have a husband," Sango said confused. "Well I guess that fall was a lot harder than we thought since you seem to have lost some of your memory but don't worry you'll remember him soon. He was so worried about you, you're a very lucky woman."

'No you're the one that needs your head checked,' Sango thought as the nurse left. 'Why would she think I'm married unless a guy brought me in. Maybe she thinks Miroku is my husband Sango thought.' As she closed her eyes and drifted back off o sleep. When she awoke this time she could actually move even though her vision was still a little blurry. She wondered 'if everyone at work knew about her fall what would Inuyasha say?' Sango frowned as thoughts of him entered her mind as she closed her eyes feeling another headache coming on.

She heard someone enter the room and peeking from behind one eyelid she found it was a man in a white lab coat 'must be the doctor,' she thought as the man entered the room and came over to her bed. Pretending to be asleep Sango heard him write something on her chart before the door opened again and Sango heard a familiar voice say, "How is she." Sango nearly gasped when she heard him. Opening one eye she couldn't believe it as she looked at the long white hair pulled into a ponytail, the golden eyes glaring at the doctor, 'why was he here, why was Inuyasha in her room.' She heard him and the doctor talking about "a better room and better care," and then she heard the door open and close and then there was silence.

Thinking that they were both gone she opened her eye to find that he was still there. Closing her eyes as tight as possible she tried to feign sleep. "I know you're awake," the cold voice said piecing the air. Sighing she sat up and came face to face with Inuyasha. Both stared at one another in silence before he broke the stillness his voice the coldest she had ever heard, "When did you plan on telling me?" The question hung in the air like an early morning fog before Sango cleared her throat and said huskily, "what are you talking about." Fire seemed to leap in his eyes as he slammed his fist down on the nightstand next to her startling her and making her clutch the cotton sheets tighter. "Don't play dumb with me Sango, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant." He said it so forcefully he made her feel guilty so she lashed back out at him, "Who said it's yours Inuyasha." He looked stunned for a moment and then smirked, "You were a virgin the night I took you and plus as you put it earlier your not some two dollar whore," he said smirking at her knowing he was right and had backed her into a corner.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway this is my body and my baby and I don't have to tell you anything," she hissed as she turned away from him and faced the wall. "Your baby," Inuyasha growled out his eyes now seeping red as he stalked toward the outraged shacking girl. Grabbing her chin he forced her to face him as he moved his head down to hers until they were eye to eye, "You have no baby, this is my kid and I will have a say in his life whether you like it or not or Sango so you better get used to me or I'll fight you for this," he said pointing to her belly before continuing, "And I'll win!"

Sango didn't know whether it was the medicine pumping through her veins, the pregnancy, or the man before her or all three but she felt her lip quiver and before she knew it she was weeping and weeping so hard that Inuyasha's anger drained from his face as he came and set beside her. "Stop crying," he gently commanded which made her sob louder. "Look Sango we'll work this out, I'm sorry for making you mad you just need to rest," he said pushing her down on the bed, which she didn't fight. "I'll be back later and I'll send Miroku to see about you in a couple of hours and I'm going to get you moved to a better room," he said looking at the one she was in with disdain. Commanding her to sleep Inuyasha ignored her protest that she didn't want a new room as he took off for the bar 'he really needed a drink.'

Well how was that for drama?

Well Please REVIEW, REVIEW ,REVIEW ,REVIEW !

Ch. 15 Proposal will be up soon.


	15. Proposal

I know you all probably hate me by now and I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner. I definitely had writers block and had thought about canceling this story a hundred times but I pressed on and I'm back with some new chapters.

Ch. 15 Proposal

He was on his third drink when he heard a deep chuckle from behind him, "I see you found out," Miroku said as he sat down next to his ivory-haired friend who looked haggard and confused.

They sat in silence for a minute until the bartender approached to take Miroku's order. "Just a soda please," he said giving the man a small grin before saying, "Someone has to drive home," as he eyed Inuyasha who was working on his fifth drink. "Look Inuyasha I know your shocked I was stunned too when I found out last week."

Inuyasha's golden eyes flew to Miroku's, "You knew last week," he said accusingly making Miroku feel uneasy and trying to change the subject he said, "How's Sango doing?" Sighing again Inuyasha spoke, "She's fine I guess, I told her I'd send you down later to see her." They both fell silent again as they watched the liquid in their glasses.

"So is everything ok," Miroku said trying not to probe too much as he took a gulp of his drink. Once again there was silence before Inuyasha said, "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What!" Miroku jumped up from the stool as the soda in his mouth went flying, "Are you freaking crazy," he shouted drawing some glances from around the room. Lowering his voice he whispered,

"Inuyasha you can't do that you hate each other. Look your drunk tomorrow you will be rational and…"

"No!" Inuyasha bellowed, "I know what I'm saying and I'm not drunk." He twisted around in his seat so he directly faced Miroku, "My child will not be a bastard. I will not be like my father; I won't leave my child wondering why his father is an ass."

"You don't have to be married to Sango to be involved in your child's life there's joint custody," Miroku pointed out.

"I know that Miroku but you have to understand. This might sound crazy but I want my child to have a normal life even if for a couple of years. I never had a perfect life and I want to give my kid one. Is that to crazy to understand?"

Miroku had seen Inuyasha cuss out thousands, fire hundreds, and sweet talk millions of women but never had he seen his friend so sincere about anything in the twenty years he had known him. Right then Miroku knew he would help Inuyasha in any way he could even though he was sure Sango would never go for it.

"Inuyasha what about Sango, I know your willing to make this sacrifice of marriage to give your child a good life but I'm not so sure Sango will go for it." "She has no choice," Inuyasha said leaving Miroku gaping. "You can't be serious Inuyasha, for Kami's sake how are you going to make her marry you; she'll never listen to you."

Inuyasha gave Miroku one of the most sinister smirks he'd ever seen. "Oh she'll marry me" he said his golden eyes shining in the darkened bar, "I'm sure of it."

Sango slammed the tray of food down on the wicker desk next to her new bed. "Asshole," she muttered as she tried to refrain from screaming.

He'd had her moved into a new room even after she'd told him she hadn't wanted to leave the old one. Now she was in a hospital room that looked like an executive suite. It contained a leather couch, a dinette set, a plasma screen television, but that wasn't even the worst thing. The bed she was currently lying in was covered in black silk sheets and real feathered pillows.

All in all Sango thought it was a waste and for that she was pissed. Sulking she eyed the food next to her that the nurse had left with disdain. Clam chowder, shrimp scampi and rice pilaf and as good as it all sounded she wouldn't give him the satisfaction by eating it. A loud growl arose from her stomach and Sango bought her hand down to rub the small bulge that rested there.

She would never let him take her baby but she'd decided she' be willing to settle on joint custody because she hadn't forgotten the tragedies of his life that he'd revealed to her on that dark night and she believed he deserved a chance to participate in his child's life.

Glancing at the tray of food next to her again Sango laughed as a loud growl came from her tummy again as the baby protested it's mother's refusal to pick up the food. Giving in to her rumbling stomach Sango began to pick up the fork when she heard a click come from the door as it opened and revealed a teary eyed Kagome.

"Oh my God Sango are you alright, is the baby alright, I came as fast as I could," the girl cried out as tears rolled down her face.

Trying not to laugh at her friends obvious exaggeration, Sango assured her she was fine. Dropping the dramatics Kagome came and flopped down next to her friend and handed her a bag filled with sandwiches and other various snacks.

"I see boss-man went all out," she said eyeing the shrimp scampi before picking up the fork and digging in. "You can have all of it," Sango said pointing at the plate. "I refuse to eat or touch anything in this room. I told him I didn't need all of this," she said pointing to the TV and couch, "but he didn't listen." Stuffing some more food into her mouth Kagome said, "At least he's taking care of you,"

Sango let out a "hmmph" before saying, "Yeah of course he's taking care of me, he doesn't want anything to happy to "his child," she emphasized "his child," as she told Kagome how he'd threatened her earlier.

"Well at least he didn't accuse you of lying and just trying to get money," Kagome said. "Yeah I know but now I wished he thought I was lying it would have been less confusing.

"It was just the way he grabbed me when I said the baby was only mine, he nearly ripped my neck off," she said remembering the sharp piercing of his claws against her chin before she continued, "He was so possessive as if he'd never let this baby out of his sight," Sango said hands on her belly.

Kagome gave her a comfort pat on her shoulder as she started to speak but was interrupted when they heard loud speaking from up the hall. The shouting became even louder as the individuals neared the room.

They heard someone say "Be quiet," and then the response, "Shut the hell up," before the door was flung open and Inuyasha marched in with a dismayed Miroku behind him. The women froze as Inuyasha approached the bed and stopped, staring down at both of them as silence filled the room.

Glaring at Kagome, Inuyasha ordered her to "move", in which the black haired woman just rolled her eyes before getting up and joining Miroku near the door, as Sango just sat in her bed immobile and unsure

. 'What the hell is his problem,' she wondered as the half demon continued to stare at her without a word. Getting impatient Sango spoke, "What the hell do you want Inuyasha you don't have to…"

"Be quiet woman," Inuyasha spoke his voice loud and booming. "I came to tell you of my decision about our situation", he said glancing down at her stomach.

"I've decided the best way to deal with this is to get married." Kagome's shocked "Huh," was the only sound that filled the air before Sango's laughter rang out loudly like a chime. Everyone even Inuyasha had a shocked expression on their faces and when Sango realized no one was laughing next to her she asked horrified, "Your joking right," she said looking up at Inuyasha who held no hints of laughter on his face.

"Oh no, Oh no," she said rising from the bed to stand face to face with Inuyasha. Glancing over she saw Kagome's dismayed expression and Miroku's resigned one and nearly fainted.

'This couldn't be happening to her, she didn't deserve this.' Looking up at Inuyasha she saw him somewhat waiting for an answer. His golden orbs stared down into hers with no emotion. Trying to remain calm Sango stood her full five foot four and spoke,

"Look Inuyasha I don't know what you've been smoking or drinking but I'm not marrying you, Are you crazy we don't even get along. I know you feel this sense of responsibility or duty but you're out of your damn mind if…"

Sango never finished her phrase when she felt herself being pulled into a pair of strong arms and being crushed against a chest as warm lips grazed her own.

The kiss left her dazed and shaken and by the time she came back to reality she saw Miroku and Kagome staring at her with plain shock on their faces as Inuyasha began to speak, "Now since I've left you speechless for once, I believe I can talk now.

"Yes we don't get along too great but we don't hate each other now do we Sango?" he said eyeing the still shaken woman and her swollen lips.

"Now I know you are going to say marriages of convenience went out of style a long time ago but they haven't for demons. It is still a very common practice and will secure our child's future of not being a bastard and inheriting his fortune." Finally coming out her stupor Sango tried to hold in her anger, "Inuyasha this is crazy I refuse to marry you for those reasons, there is joint custody so the baby will have your name and inherit whatever, we don't have to get married for that," she said pointedly making Inuyasha growl softly.

"Now look Sango I'm only giving you two options marry me or we go to court."

Once again Miroku and Kagome seemed to play the audience as they erupted in gasps at the hanyou's statement. Sango stood there feeling as if the wind had been knocked form under her. Feeling herself swaying she took a seat on the bed to prevent herself from falling. Placing a hand on her head she muttered near tears, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She felt claws on her chin as she forced to look up in those golden eyes that seemed so cloudy and unreadable.

"I'm not doing this to you; I'm doing this for our child." Then the soft hand was gone as he began to walk away he called over his shoulder, "I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow and I expect your decision by then," he said and then closed the door behind him.

Kagome rushed forward as Sango fell back on the bed in a heap of tears and Miroku stood there wondering,

'What the hell was Inuyasha trying to do?'

Thank you for still reading my story and please REVIEW!

Peace Out!


	16. Marriage Terms

Hope you guys liked the last chapter and here's chapter 16. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't have Inuyasha

Ch.16 Marriage Terms

Sango hadn't slept a wink the night before and she'd spent the entire morning throwing up everything she'd ever ate in her life.

So when Inuyasha came waltzing in the hospital to retrieve her in a crisp Armani charcoal suite, his silver hair pulled into a neat little ponytail she wanted to beat the hell out of him. Growling to the best of her abilities she glared as he checked her out of the hospital, glared as he put her bags in the jaguar, glared as he strapped her in her seatbelt, and glared as he drove to her apartment.

He must have gotten tired of her glaring because by the time he got to her apartment and killed the engine he grabbed he wrist in his grasp, his claws piercing the flesh and making her squirm slightly.

Voice sharp and thick he said, "I don't appreciate your lack of manners I'm sure your mother taught you glaring is rude."

When she responded by rolling her eyes he gripped he wrist tighter before pulling her towards him until they were barely half an inch away from each other. She saw his gaze flicker to her lips for a second before he said coldly, "Get out of the car Sango,"

Sighing and too tired to respond Sango began to make her way up her apartment stairs with Inuyasha right behind her with her bags. Opening her apartment door Sango felt a sense of calm fill her at being back in her home. Shutting the door behind him Inuyasha stared at the small apartment with no emotion and for that Sango was thankful. If he'd had one look of disdain on his face she might have slapped him.

Falling on her sofa she watched as he placed her bags on the floor and continued on into her kitchen as if he owned the place. She heard the refrigerator door open and then the sound of glasses as he came back with two glasses of orange juice and handed one to her.

Waving the glass away Sango protested, "I want a soda," and stood to go get one but was shocked when she felt herself being pushed back on the couch and the juice thrust in her hand.

"Drink this," he ordered. "You will not drink any more soda, coffee, and of course no alcohol," he said glaring at her as if she was five. Setting the glass on the table Sango said through clenched teeth, "Of course I know not to drink alcohol and coffee I not an idiot, but I can have a soda," she said before rising from the couch and making a dash for the kitchen.

Just as she grabbed the coke can she felt it being yanked from her hand as she was thrust against a wall. "I said no more soda ok," he said before slamming the can on the ground.

"Look you little stubborn fool demon babes don't take well to caffeine and carbonated drinks. They get edgy and unruly and can only be calmed by their fathers, which would require me next to you at all times and I know you don't want that now do you Sango," he said mockingly making her blanch at the thought of him near her all day.

"No I don't want that Mr. Taisho," she said slipping back into old habit. Inuyasha frowned at her use of his honorific title and said, "Sango I believe it's a little late for titles," he stated annoyed for some reason. Wondering why he had gotten so upset at her slip of words Sango told him she wanted to rest and when he followed her into her bedroom she didn't even protest. Kicking her shoes off, she slid under the covers and watched as he took a seat at the foot of her bed.

Looking at him she prepared to tell him what he was waiting for, "Inuyasha," she started as his eyes zeroed in on her, "I thought about what you said and I've decided I'll marry you but this will be a marriage of convenience only, as you said."

Standing up he smirked slightly before coming to lean next to her. "You always made smart decisions," he said before kissing her on the cheek and closing the door behind him to leave her to her nap.

She was seething inside but soon sleep overtook her and before she knew it she was asleep and dreaming of rings and bassinets.

"Boom, boom, boom!" Sesshomaru was about to commit suicide and it was all thanks to those insufferable women who'd decided to make his life a living hell. He'd always been an early riser but even he had to admit this was ridiculous. He'd barely been awake three hours when the noise had started.

Rin had decided to, "redecorate and remodel" her entire room with only the help of that intolerable woman, Kyojen Haramoto. He had suggested letting professionals take care of the task but that woman had called him a "Chauvinistic pig," and whisked Rin off to buy paint and other useless items. Now they were hammering and banging away at the floors and giving him and every other demon in the house a near heart attack. When his servants began to have the guts and gall to ask him to quiet the noise he knew the madness had to be stopped.

Just as he was preparing to stand and go in for the kill the phone rang. Realizing he would have to answer because he'd given Jaken the day off Sesshomaru cursed and picked up the receiver.

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm so glad I caught you,"

Cursing again Sesshomaru wondered how long it would take for him to hang himself. On the other line was his aunt Kaede, Inuyasha's mother's sister. Although he disliked and resented Inuyasha's mother he owed his life to her sister who'd raised and taught both him and Inuyasha when there parents had died and so even though she was sometimes bothersome he remained eternally loyal and indebted to the older woman.

"Sesshomaru are you there," she said her voice urgent.

"Yes," he said as patiently as he could muster. Realizing she had his attention she began to chat on about how she missed him and Rin, and about her bridge buddies while Sesshomaru nodded and "Um hummed," as he tried to ignore the booming coming from upstairs.

He stopped his agreeing when Kaede suddenly said,

"Hey why don't you and Rin come over tonight for dinner, I haven't seen her in so long and I know she's turned into a beautiful lady and I want to see your stoic self also…"

Kaede continued to talk as Sesshomaru felt like banging his head on the desk. Realizing he was cursed he agreed to meet his aunt for dinner and hung up before she could start asking him about his social life. Growling he marched upstairs to take care of the 'noisy wenches.'

"Well be there at seven," Sango heard Inuyasha say as she entered the living room. When she had awoken she was sure he would be gone but instead she'd found him lounging on her sofa, jacket lying in a chair, and tie loose around his neck, talking on his cell phone and writing on some papers.

He sensed her presence and looked up as she walked into the room and watched her closely as she sat down across from him on the loveseat. Hanging up his cell he stood and grabbed the documents as he sat down before her.

"How did you sleep," he asked concern lining his face but Sango was sure it was her imagination playing tricks on her, 'why would he be concerned for her.'

"Fine," she said trying to glance at the papers in his hands. When he saw where her eyes lay he handed her the papers,

"This is our marriage contract, I drew it up yesterday," when she looked up at him he said, "I knew you would agree Sango you're a smart woman." Ignoring her snort he continued,

"We will stay married four years in which after if we wish the marriage will be annulled. We will live our lives separately as we had before all of this".

"And there will be no altercations or intimate involvement unless you initiate them," he said glancing at her for a reaction in which Sango just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Jerk."

Smirking he continued, "You will be given an allowance a week," he said showing her a figure in which she nearly passed out, for it was her 'salary in seven months time for one week'!

She began to refuse but he cut her off and continued on, "We will of course live in separate quarters and free to date as we wish but once the baby is born none of our companions can be allowed on my property."

She wanted to ask him about Kikyou but refrained. "If you agree to all these terms sign here," he said given her a pen. Scratching her signature Sango handed him the papers and began to stand. He stood with her also, "And to seal the deal you will join me tonight with dinner with my aunt and brother."

"With your aunt and Sesshomaru," she repeated dumbly.

"Yes he said," smirking at her expression, "I do have to let you meet your future in-laws."

Hey I'll be updating 17 soon; it's called **Meeting the Taisho's**. I've already typed it so please review. I want to know if people are still reading before I continue updating.

PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

Adios!


	17. Meet the Taisho's

Disclaimer: How can I own Inuyasha when I don't even own myself

Hi I would like to thank everyone for their reviews I was so happy to see that so many people are still reading my fic.

I'm gonna try and stay up on updates and I hope you guys like this chapter!

I'm Gonna Get Ya!

Ch. 17 Meet the Taisho's

Sesshomaru listened to the inane chatting of the women next to him as they talked about all kinds of irrelevant topics most which consisted of shoes and purses, and he the Great Sesshomaru was tempted to go sit in the front seat with the driver in hopes of not having to listen to drivel for the next forty five minutes as he wondered how he's got himself into this one.

He had marched into Rins room to demand her to stop that incessant noise but that bitch had accused him of trying to stop them from working because they were women. When Rin began to whine and babble about him being unfair, he'd told her about their trip to Kaede's to get her to shut up and it worked because Rin ran off in a burst of excitement and invited that annoying woman.

When he'd refuse to let her come along Rin hauled off and called Kaede whom reprimanded Sesshomaru for being a "brat"and personally extended the invitation to Kyojen who'd accepted.

So now he was forced to spend an evening with not only his idiot brother, adolescent daughter, and chattering aunt, now he had to also tolerate a lunatic.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her eyes on him. Raising his golden orbs he found she was indeed watching him and when she noticed him looking back at her she hurriedly lowered her eyes and continued to converse with Rin.

Snorting Sesshomaru continued to eye the woman. Her red hair was pushed up in pony tail and adorned by some jade colored combs. She wore a jade colored blouse, and a dark brown knee length skirt. Sesshomaru had to admit she was attractive and smelled even better. Her scent was that of cinnamon and spice and he often caught himself basking in it to his dismay. Growling he watched as both of the women looked at him with startled expressions on their faces but he just glared at both of them before turning towards the window.

Kyojen had never wanted to slap a man as much as she wanted to slap Sesshomaru Taisho he was an 'arrogrant, chauvinist, prick,' and she thought he was beautiful. She really tried to keep her eyes and thoughts on Rin but somehow they kept straying to the man across from her dressed in the navy pin strip suite. His hair was worn loose around his shoulders, his eyes piercing the sky, and she swore she had never seen anything more beautiful. When he caught her looking at him she had felt her cheeks rise with a heat she'd never felt before but he just grunted with probably disgust and looked away. Frowning she vowed to focus only on Rin and her aunt and not the sexy demon next to her.

* * *

Sango felt ready to explode, she had been arguing with Inuyasha ever since he arrived to pick her up. First it was over her outfit a black skirt with pleats and a black sweater, he'd hated it and even told her it made her look like a whale. When she told him it was about all she could fit he'd started laughing hysterically before driving her to the mall where he bought her a navy print suit that accentuated her protruding belly to her outrage.

His response was, "Everyone's going to know you're pregnant sooner or later," in which she responded, "Maybe I don't want everyone to know right now," she growled out as she chose a less noticeable jacket.

Then they'd argued about her diet after she ate an entire can of Pringles on the way from the mall. "You're going to get sick and fat," he'd said and she'd responded, "I'm always sick anyway and I'm going to get fat anyway so what the hell I might as well enjoy it."

The biggest argument came over her working, Inuyasha was admanant about her not working and stressing herself out but she persisted that she'd be bored and gorge herself on snacks until he agreed to let her work three times a week. So by the time they got to Kaede's, Sango had worn herself out but she was victorious.

* * *

Kaede's home was an old cottage in the Eastern lands. It was very traditional and Inuyasha explained to her how it had survived through the feudal era. As soon as they approached the door it was flung open as an older woman came running well (walking fast) towards them.

"oh Inuyasha it's great to see you," the gray haired woman said planting a kiss on the hanyou's cheek ad embracing him. Turning to Sango she gave a big smirk as she exclaimed, "Nice to meet ye child, come, come in."

As she led them in she turned to Inuyasha and said, "Sesshomaru's already here and he brought a woman," she said excitedly. Turning to Sango he whispered in her ear, "Sesshomaru never brings women to dinner, I wonder what the hell he's up to."

When they entered they found everyone already seated at the table. Sango eyes fell first on Sesshomaru as she took a seat, he stared at her before sniffing as his eyes widened a fraction before he turned to Inuyasha who was sitting next to her. Inuyasha gave a slight nod to Sesshomaru and they seemed to engage in a staring contest but Sango grew bored with them and began to look around. Next to Sesshomaru was a teenage girl with long brown hair who looked kind of bored and uninterested as she fiddled with the bow on her shirt. Next to her was a woman who appeared in her thirties but because of Sango's previous martial arts and demon experience she could tell the woman was part youkai and wondered if this was his girlfriend. Nonetheless she was a beautiful woman. Kaede was a short pink cheeked older woman with a sharp edge which Sango liked instantly.

As soon as they had entered Sesshomaru could smell it instantly, 'the cook carried Inuyasha's pup.' Looking at Inuyasha he'd asked the silent question in which Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru nearly laughed, 'his idiot brother was going to have a pup and he was still a pup himself', The cooked looked the same just a little rounded out and tired but she was carrying a Taisho. He found Rin looking bored and when he turned to that woman he found her looking at him again. Staring back at her he smirked letting his fangs shows as he felt the woman's scent spike and he was hit with a wave of pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt 'what is she doing to me,' he thought. When Kaede's servants began to serve the food he'd never been so grateful for a distraction.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother as he smelled both his brother and the half demon woman's who was sitting next to his niece, arousal. Their obvious flirting was hilarious 'to think his brother the Great Sesshomaru was attracted to a hanyou female, oh the irony.' He could feel Sango's nervousness next to him and before he knew it he'd taken her hand under the table to calm her. The shock on her face made him smirk as his watched his dinner being set before him.

Kyojen wanted to bury her head in a wall. Great now that damn idiot knew she was attracted to him and so did his brother. She couldn't believe how badly her body had betrayed her all because he gave her one sexy look. Frustrated she looked around to Rin who looked as though she was dying of boredom. Sesshomaru's brother looked exactly almost like his brother and she could smell the same cocky attitude on him and could tell arrogance ran in the family. His mate seemed reserved but nice and Kyojen could tell she was expecting soon.

Rin had never been so bored in her life. Kyojen was too busy staring at Sess who was pretending to ignore her. Her uncle Inuyasha was drooling over the food and his friend just sat quietly and glaring holes into Inuyasha's head. The only one who seemed interesting as always was her chattering great aunt

"Dinner is served," Kaede uttered as she began to introduce everyone. Once introductions were done everyone fell into polite conversation in which Kaede waited patiently for the news about to come. She knew one of these women were pregnant, one was in love and that her nephews lives were about to change drastically.

"Kaede-sama that was delicious," Sango uttered in which Kyojen and Rin agreed as the servers collected their plates. "Thank ye children." "So how do you know my nephews," she asked glancing at both Kyojen and Sango." "Umm," both ladies started before Kyojen said, "I'm actually Rins friend I'm her neighbor and we've become great friends." Kaede nodded before turning to Sango, "And you child?" "I'm Inuyasha's, I mean Mr. Taisho's cook at Tai Corps," Sango said avoiding his eyes and leaving out any other details but she was interrupted when Inuyasha said, "So Kyojen are you sure your only Sesshomaru's friend," he said taughtinly. Growling Sesshomaru stood up, "Yes you idiot, that damn woman is Rins foolish companion. Don't confuse me with you I don't get my employees pregnant." A gasp went through the room as realization dawned on Rin, "So uncle Inu you got your cook knocked up wow!"

Sango had never wanted to kill herself as much as she did now but to make things much worst Inuyasha pulled her from her seat and exclaimed they were getting married and invited everyone. To her shock she was enveloped in hugs from Kaede, Rin and even Kyojen. Sesshomaru just looked at her but his eyes held laughter and Inuyasha pulled her close to his side.

Kaede broke out a pen and paper and began to make wedding plans while Rin and Kyojen joined in with ideas. Inuyasha sat around and looked smug and so much noise was being made until Sesshomaru lost his patience and told everyone, "to shut the hell up." Dessert was never served because then Sesshomaru and Kyojen got into a huge fight over his rudeness, Sango went to throw up and Inuyasha went to aid her, while Rin and Kaede began to play Go Fish.

That night on the way home as Sango sat in the passenger side nodding off to sleep she could honestly say she had never had an experience as wild as meeting 'the Taisho's.'

How was that for you guys well that chapter 17. 18 will be up soon, I'm on summer break so maybe I can get these updates out faster

Please Review, Review, Review

Adios!


	18. Board Meetings

Hello People. I was so thrilled with my reviews and to see that everyone is still reading my story it made me so happy and I wrote like five chapters in two days. Well here's chapter 18.

I'm sorry to say I'm going out of town June 27-July 15 so I won't be able to update. I'm going to try and update Ch. 19 before I leave but I can make no promises but within a week of returning I promise to update.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I really be writing be writing fanfiction?

Ch. 18 Board Meetings

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his deep voice, "Rise and shine Sango." Groaning she rolled over before it hit her, 'deep voice.' Lifting her head she awoke to come face to face with impatient golden orbs. Clearing her eyes she glanced around the room that was definitely not her own and gasped as Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the bed.

Looking down at her wrinkled attire from the night before she shot him an accusing glare, "Before you even start your nagging woman I brought you back to my estate last night after dinner at my aunts. You fell asleep and instead of having to drive you all the way back to the city and not wanting to wake you I bought you here," he said pointing around.

Not knowing ready to thank or slap him Sango began to look around for her shoes which she finally found inside a closet where numerous suites and ties hung. It then dawned on her as she whipped around to face him,

"This is your room, why am I in here?" She heard him growl softly before he said, "God damnit woman can you stop questioning everything, Look get dressed I had John bring some of your things from your apartment."

Before she could ask how he and John had gotten into her apartment to retrieve her clothing he continued, 'Meet me down for breakfast in thirty minutes.. and Sango," she turned to him a scowl on her face, "don't be late, I'm sure you remember I don't like tardiness."

By the time he'd exited the room she'd said a thousand curse words in her mind. Gathering her bag of things John had packed from the floor she stood upright and glanced around the room. It was all masculine in it's designs and architecture and consisted of mostly dark grays, browns, and blue hues. All in all it was a wonderful professional job done and she found herself admitting Inuyasha had great taste.

Browsing around she finally found the bathroom and had to gasp at how exquisite it was. Marble sinks, showers, and the tub, 'it was magnificent,' she thought expelling a breath. Made of marble and gold trimmings it had to be the hugest bathtub she had ever seen. It was at least the size of an average outdoor pool and was definitely fit for a king. Deciding she didn't want to take any liberties Sango quickly opted fro the shower and dressed quickly.

Or at least she tried to get dressed but her jeans were too snug and shirt too tight and Sango cursed herself for not going shopping yet. After realizing it was impossible to button her pants Sango finally came up with an idea.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his dining table as he recalled the last time he'd sat at this table with Sango apologizing to her but then his thoughts went to what had followed next when she'd poured syrup over Kikyou and insulted him before she'd run out screaming he didn't own her. He now found it more than ironic that she was tied to him forever through this child and about to be tied to him temporarily through their marriage.

His ears picked up on her approach and he put down the newspaper he was holding to glance up and was shocked to say the least. Instead of wearing one of the shirts John had packed she wore one of his navy blue dress shirts. It hung down close to her knees and the jeans she wore were only visible from mid-thigh down. His eyes went back to her stomach as he stared at the swell that stood out against the expensive cotton. He recalled this was the second time she'd worn one of his shirts and for some reason he could feel his pulse quickening slightly.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but she couldn't fit anything else,' Sango thought as she glanced at the white haired man who was staring at her with such an intensity she almost turned and left. The trance seemed to break because he was then motioning for her to sit down. Pulling up a seat Sango felt the need to explain, "I'm wearing your shirt because I've sort of outgrown all of my clothes and I haven't had the time to go shopping."

"It's fine you have access to anything here," he spoke and she swore she could hear some hoarseness in his voice. They ate in silence, well mostly she ate and he seemed to just watch her. Looking up she caught his golden hues focused on her and she did something she'd rarely done in her life, she blushed.

"I'm sorry for seeming so greedy it's just that I usually can't keep anything down or I don't have an appetite but today I'm starved." He nodded, "Yes it's often that way when a demon babe is in the presence of its father." When she looked at him quizzically he continued, "I was explaining it to you yesterday. When a demon child is conceived a strong bond is formed between the pup and its father. My presence holds the ability to calm the babe, reduce your sickness, and assure you a smooth delivery."

Sango sucked in all this information and wondered how Inuyasha knew so much about demon pregnancy. "Inuyasha how do you know so much about youkai births, I mean your only half demon and you said your mother died when you were young.."

He took a sip of his juice before saying, "I've been reading up ever since I first discovered you were pregnant and Kaede has been explaining lots of things to me. Like you've been having so much trouble from this baby and so much morning sickness because the babe had rarely ever felt my presence since you avoided me at work like I had the plague."

Feeling all of a sudden guilty Sango looked up into his eyes, "Inuyasha I'm sorry for not telling you earlier it's just that I thought, I thought.." "That I wouldn't believe you and accuse you of lying right." She nodded but he continued, "Well that was foolish anything could've happened to you and plus I could have smelled if you were telling me the truth or not." Feeling extremely stupid Sango stared at her empty plate.

Seeing he'd made her fell guilty enough for a day Inuyasha stood and pulled out his wallet. Handing Sango several credit cards he said, "Here you said you hadn't the time to shop now here's your opportunity. John is waiting for you downstairs, I have some meetings to attend but you'll meet me for dinner, ok."

"What about work," she asked hoping he hadn't forgot she'd won the right to work the day before. "Well since I'm the boss I guess you have the day off," and she could only nod as he exited. "Hey how much should I spend," she called out. "Get what you want," and then she was left alone.

She met john down at the limo and found herself whisked to stores and boutiques she had only dreamed of shopping in. She bought a couple of pants and shirts, two sweaters, a winter jacket, two dresses, and had splurged on a silk wrap dress. By the time she took a break at a near deli she was all shopped out. Back at the limo she glanced at the clock to find it was only two o' clock, an hour before Inuyasha and the rest of the board members usually had lunch. Now bored she came up with a perfect plan, "Hey John," she called to the driver, "please take me to Tai corps."

* * *

"Idiot, asshole, jerk," were the words being thrown around in the boardroom as the men discussed Naraku buying out most of the technological companies in South America. "I say we need to annihilate his ass," Kouga called out banging his fist on the table. Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the wolf's remark. For some reason he couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand it kept straying to that, 'image of Sango in his navy blue shirt,'

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Whelp!" Glancing up sharply he turned to find his brother's cold eyes on him, "What bastard," he said impatiently cursing his wandering thoughts. "Your cook is here.' Thinking he was talking about Suka was there to serve lunch Inuyasha cut the arguing short, "Lunch is about to be served," but when the doors swung open it wasn't Suka bringing in the trays of food. Sango came waltzing in cheerily still wearing his shirt and began to serve lunch to each of the men. To his dismay all of the arguments of Naraku were forgotten as each of the men welcomed Sango back.

"Angel eyes you're here again," Sango barely had time to take a breath before she found herself in Kouga's embrace. Pulling away Kouga still held her shoulders as he exclaimed, "We heard about your fall because of that asshole," he said looking over at Inuyasha who looked ready to explode. "Are you ok," Kouga said feeling her arms and waist to her astonishment. "Yes, yes," said trying to fend his hands away from her person. She heard Inuyasha growl out, 'get your dirty hands off her you mangy wolf," as he came to face her and Kouga.

Kouga laughed before saying, "You seem jealous she's only your cook you have no claim on her," Sango heard a deep chuckle from behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru standing before he uttered, "Smell again wolf." Sango became mortified as she listened to Kouga sniff her as realization dawned upon him and he looked up at her with huge blue eyes,

"What the hell angel eyes you let mutt face knock you up." A gasp went through the room as all the other demons with the exception of Sesshomaru began to sniff at her. Large gasps went up through the room and Sango wanted to jump in a hole but then decided she wanted to hang herself instead when she heard Inuyasha exclaim, "Now get your hands off my damn wife."

Questions began to go up as Inuyasha exclaimed smugly they were getting married in a week and Sango could swear she could hear Sesshomaru snickering behind her.

Well that's ch. 18, ch. 19 **Moving In** will be up soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I was so happy, I swear they sometimes inspire me to write an entire chapter!

Well I love you guys, Thanks

Adios!


	19. Out with the old in with the new

Hello Everybody I'm back and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been doing a lot of traveling and I have some more trips in the next couple of weeks so the chapters might be spaced out, I'm sorry. Well anyway on with the story. 

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Of course not

Ch. 19 Out with the old, In with the New

"What the hell is your problem," Inuyasha said in front of her in a flash after she'd run from the boardroom. "What do you mean what is my problem, did you have to embarrass me like that by telling them.."

"The truth," he supplied. "No," she screeched making him wince. "Why did you tell them all of that information," she said feeling like she wanted to cry. "Because they would've figured it out sooner or later and plus I told you, you had the day off." "Well excuse me for wanting to surprise you and cook you something nice and thank you for today," she cried out before marching down the hall.

She felt his claws grasp her arm and she turned to face him anger and disappointment on her face. Sighing he looked down at her, "I'm sorry again Sango, I know you were trying to be nice." When she gave him a nod, he smirked down at her, "It seems as if this is becoming a habit, my apologizing to you." When he saw a grin at the corner of her mouth he gripped her hand tightly, "Will you still meet me for dinner."

Nodding yes he told her he'd see her later and she was left thinking, 'he actually asked me if I'd come to dinner and didn't command me,' what was happening to her arrogant jerkish boss?

* * *

She wish she hadn't spoken so soon because that evening their dinner meeting had been a false pretence and when she'd met him in one of her new dresses, hair pulled up, and looking as put together as she was able to do, she found him standing in the middle of the foyer jeans and t-shirt on. And although she noticed his muscled thighs fit well in blue jeans she was still pissed when she noticed five men with moving company tags on standing behind him.

"What the hell is going on Inuyasha," she said hands on hips. "Well," he said coming towards her, "I knew you were reluctant to move in so I thought I'd push you along."

She scowled before growling out in her most intimidating voice, "Then why the hell did you say we were going to dinner," she said pointing at her attire angrily. Shrugging he said, "We are after we move you all in, so come on little girl," he said using his nickname for her which she hated as he ushered her out the door right behind the moving men.

As he led her down the walkway he leaned over and muttered in her ear, "You look good Sango really good." The primitive and gruff way in which he said it melted her frown right off her face and she rode all the way to her apartment with a small smile on her face.

* * *

By nine p.m most of her belongings were in storage and the rest transported to Inuyasha's home. Looking around she gave her apartment one last look. As she exited the hall she nearly bumped into Inuyasha who took one look at her solemn face and exclaimed, "Come on I'm starved."

He took them to a bar and Sango was grateful she'd changed into sweats back at her apartment. She'd ordered herself a grilled chicken sandwich and was shocked to see Inuyasha had ordered himself hot wings, fries, and a burger. He always seemed to eat so healthy and nutritious all the time, requesting mostly healthy foods for the office lunches.

Voicing her thoughts she asked, "Inuyasha I thought you didn't eat things like this," she said pointing to the French fries in front of him ladened with ketchup. "I don't usually," he said stuffing his face with a hand full of fries, "but it's not everyday my future wife moves in." When she gave him a look he chuckled deeply,

"I'm just kidding but seriously I usually don't eat like this because one, my rigorous training doesn't allow and plus it's not good for dog demons or any demon for the matter to harvest stuff like this, but the human part of me gets urges," he said looking at her and she could swear his eyes darkened for a moment.

Sango cleared her throat and attempted to continue the conversation, "Is that why you never drink coffee and when you drink liquor you seem to lose control." Swallowing his food he nodded,

"Yes exactly coffee does weird things to us just ask Sesshomaru. One day when were younger and had just acquired the business we were trying to sort some things over it turned into a long drawn out meeting. We drank a whole pot of coffee and various alcohol beverages. Apparently according to witnesses we ran through the neighborhood singing songs from the 80's and destroying things. I only remember waking up naked in the bathtub."

Her giggles erupted into full laughter and Inuyasha started to chuckle too before he said seriously, "Sango you should laugh more often you're beautiful." Not knowing how to handle the compliment Sango turned her attention back to her food.

* * *

The ride home was mostly quiet and Sango had to admit she had enjoyed herself more than she thought possible. When they entered the house she found her boxes were no longer in the foyer where they'd left them. "The servants must have moved them upstairs "Come," he said ushering her upstairs. She noticed when they came to a stop the door was the same one of the room she'd stayed in last time. When she said it out loud he nodded and said, "it's changed a little."

* * *

When he opened the door she found it indeed had changed. As he led her around she saw it was mostly the same except a new door was adjoined to the room , "A nursery," she gasped out in wonder as she looked around. The room was already mostly furnished with a crib, rocker, dresser drawer and she was left speechless.

"I take it you approve," he said glancing at her silent figure. "You can decorate as you like, I was going to hire a decorator but I thought you'd like to do it yourself." Overwhelmed Sango grasped him in a embrace, "Thank you it's perfect." Although the hug only lasted a couple of seconds Sango found her face flush when she pulled back and then tipped her face up. He seemed to stare at her for a minute and she could swear she saw his head lean forward before she was released and he uttered, "Your welcome," and left.

Heart pounding, Sango reprimanded herself. 'So he called you pretty a couple of times and bought you a nursery, don't fall for this man!' she warned herself but her heart still continued to beat sharply.

* * *

"Oh Inuyasha," she moaned breathlessly against his ear as he continued to ravish her throat and breasts. Sharp gasp followed as her hands tangled in his hair, "I want you inside me now," the woman cried as she bucked against him. Panting he guided himself in and thrust sharply making her exhale loudly. The heat surrounding him filled his head and he could only moan her name, "Sango, Sango."

He shot up so fast he tumbled from the bed. 'Not again, he couldn't be dreaming of her again.' He'd promised himself he would never take her again and even though now it would be so easy since she resided in the same place as he did he wouldn't, 'no couldn't,' Look where one night had gotten him.

'He would admit he lusted for her but that would be it, a little lust never hurt anyone.' Groaning so loud he nearly hurt his own ears Inuyasha headed for the bathroom to have his first cold shower since he was an adolescent.

Well wow that was definitely hard for me to write but it's done. Those who were wondering when the Inu/San fluff would start, well it's starting.

I hope you like this chapter and please review!

Until later…


	20. First comes marriage

Hi you guys long time huh? Well it's really been crazy but I'm writing again.

I hope you guys like this chapter even though I don't really like it. I didn't want to make you guys wait even longer for me to rewrite it so here it is...

P.S: Disclaimer No Inuyasha

Ch. 20 First Comes Marriage

Sango swore she had never been this nervous in her entire life. Not when she had to sing a solo in her fifth grade class or even when she had taken her finals to get her masters degree. Her hands were sweating, her knees were shaking, and she was looking paler by the second. She had to keep asking herself how she'd gotten herself into this mess in the first place and then it would hit her like a ton of bricks- slept with boss, got knocked up, took nasty fall, he finds out and tricked into marriage. 'It was enough for a daytime soap opera,' she thought smirking slightly.

She was just slipping into her dress when Kagome entered, "Sango hurry ceremony starts in ten minutes," she said checking her pink metallic watch. "Don't remind me the other woman groaned as she plopped down in a chair. "Sango come on you agreed to this," Kagome said grabbing Sango's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Did I really have a choice," Sango retorted back but Kagome just sighed and finished zipping her friends dress. Just as Sango was slipping into her ballerina slippers Miroku entered.

"Wow Sango you look beautiful," Miroku said as a mischievous glint lit on his face, "if you weren't getting married I'd.." He never got to finish his sentence before Kagome whacked him across the head. "He's right Sango you do look gorgeous." Hair swept up into a bun and adorned by golden hair pieces, satin slippers, and a cream sleeveless Versace dress and even Sango had to admit she looked pretty good. As her friends began to usher her out of the room she could only think 'what will Inuyasha think'

* * *

Sango knew Inuyasha had informed a lot of people about the wedding but she didn't know he'd informed the entire population of Earth. When she'd entered the wedding hall and taken a peek out she couldn't believe the number of people she saw. Not only did all the seats seem filled but people seemed to still be entering. Feeling the bile rise in her throat she turned to head for the bathroom when she came face to face with Kaede.

"How are ye child," the older woman asked her pink dress making Sango feel even more nauseous. "I'm fine, thanks," she said putting a hand to her head. "I remember the first, second and third time I got married. I was nervous each time and then it was over, I'd tied the knot and I hated those sons of a...sorry dear," the older woman said trying to get back on track. "What I'm trying to say is don't worry Inuyasha is a good man," and then she was gone. 'A good man wouldn't force anyone into marriage.' Just as those thoughts left her head the music started and then Kagome was pushing her along telling her to walk.

As she came down the long aisle Sango tried to focus on the scenery and ignore what she knew was waiting for her at the front. Inuyasha had really went all out for this, hiring the top decorators and wedding planners. Even though she had hated the whole process because people were always asking her about colors and napkin patterns for a month she saw it had really all come together in the end. Gold and cream decorations gleamed in the candlelight and a huge chandelier seemed to radiant light upon the room 'it was a fairytale wedding but under many false pretenses'. Sango was so caught up in her observations she nearly ran right into the minister.

Everyone was beginning to take their seats and Sango raised her eyes to meet Inuyasha in a well tailored Armani suit looking extremely handsome. What got her though was his eyes. Set directly on her those golden orbs seemed to glow yellow as they pierced her. Feeling very uncomfortable Sango tried to listen to the words that were being fed to her by the priest. "Sango do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sango answered with a shaky, "I do," unable to take her eyes off Inuysaha.

When the priest asked Inuyasha the same he responded with a firm, "I do." "Now by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." The finality of those words hit Sango like a ton of bricks and she staggered but only for a moment before she felt two strong arms gripping her by the waist. Already knowing who it was she was hesitant to lift her eyes. She had good reason too because when she looked up warm golden eyes greeted her as Inuyasha's head descended quickly to capture her in a kiss.

* * *

He knew she would looked beautiful but he didn't realize she would be stunning! When he'd seen her enter the hall wearing an exquisite cream dress and looking like a princess he nearly growled. He'd dreamed of her the night before and the night before that. Sometimes they would seem so real he would awake panting. He was really starting to feel as if someone was toying with him and he didn't like to be played with. He figured his huge attraction was only based on the fact she was carrying his child and once she gave birth, it would be all over and he could get some sleep and peace. Glancing down he saw the small bump there against her dress and mentally sighed, 'how the hell was he not suppose to touch her, what had he really gotten himself into?'

His thoughts were cut off when the priest began to ask for him to repeat after him. Just as he finished saying his vows and the priest began to close he felt her stumble. Reaching out he steadied her and looked down. Down into those big brown eyes that were staring at him in confusion and he felt himself slipping away. He could hear it from deep inside, his youkai calling and taunting him. Before the priest could even finish you may kiss the bride Inuyasha swooped down and planted his lips firmly on top of Sango's.

* * *

Ok Sango now knew what it felt liked to have a kiss that makes one see stars. It was the kind of kiss if hells flames were licking at your feet you wouldn't even budge. Inuyasha's lips were soft prying for entrance into mouth. When she took a breath he took the opportunity to dive in. They stood like that for a minute before a loud thundering sound broke them up. Realizing the thundering sound was applause and what she'd just been doing, Sango hurriedly pulled away face flushed.

When she glanced at Inuyasha she found he was also breathing heavily but a smug look graced his face. "Shall we celebrate," he asked and she could only nod as he led her out into the audience.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this, his idiotic brother had married, before he 'the most eligible bachelor in Japan' had. Not that he was complaining since their was no woman as superior or worthy of him. What he couldn't figure out was why the cook would accept his fool- of a brother's proposal. She wasn't ugly and didn't seem like the type out for money yet she had tied the knot with the nut. He guessed the pup was part of the reason but...'err why was he even thinking about this.'

Shaking his head Sesshomaru loosened his tie from around his neck when he heard her ask, "need some help." Struggling not to growl Sessomaru gritted out a "no thank you,"as patient as he could as he stared at Kyogen. She currently wore a gold, halter, designer, dress of some kind and for some reason she reminded Sesshomaru of a tall, cool, glass of champagne waiting to be devoured. 'what the hell...devoured?'

Groaning at his internal thoughts Sesshomaru turned to walk away but felt her small claws grasp the arm of his jacket. "Look I'm trying to be civil with you. Why can't you just stop being an ass for a moment," she said her cheeks red from her outburst.

Pulling away from her, he sneered, "And why would I want to stop being an ass." When he began to walk away he heard her gasp and he had to keep telling himself she was not Rin or anyone important. He didn't have to go back and apologize. He Sesshomaru Taisho didn't apologize to anyone, even if that person was the most attractive woman he'd laid his eyes on in years.

Ok I'm tired of typing so end of part one of the First Comes marriage.

Review please, even if I don't deserve them.

Love you guys

Peace


	21. First comes marriage II

This is the second part of First Comes Marriage and will be much shorter than the first.

I'm finished with chapter 22, I just have to type it but I think it's really good, anyway blabbling...

Ch. 21 First Comes Marriage II

Sango was still in shock as she threw the bouquet, ate the lovely catering, and even now as she found herself sitting watching everyone dance with her mouth slightly ajar. That kiss just kept replaying in her head refusing to leave, pushing away any other thoughts she attempted to have. Inuyasha had left her more than half an hour ago and had yet to return but she couldn't even wonder where he was when her mind was filled with jelly.

After the kiss Inuyasha almost acted like it hadn't happen. They did a traditional dance, took some pictures and ate together and then he disappeared. Sango wasn't sure how she was feeling but she knew one thing she could let anything like that kiss happen again.

Trying to gain some kind of focus she watched as Miroku and Kagome cha- cha- cha'd over to her. Miroku wore a Burberry suit while Kagome wore a beautiful pale, yellow sun dress that looked like she had actually bought it new. "Wow that was some action," Miroku said winking heavily as he sat down next to the newlywed. "Yeah Sango that was pretty intense," Kagome said laughing.

"First of all you perverts it was all for show, most people don't know the circumstances of this marriage and second shut up." The duo laughed and waltzed off while Sango sighed and came face to face with Rin.

"Hi.. um am I suppose to call you auntie or something," the teenager asked. "Sango's fine," Sango replied. She hadn't really talked to any of Inuyasha's family since the failed dinner. "Ok Sango, well I just wanted to say I'm glad you married my uncle, your good for him and I'm excited about the baby. Any time you and my uncle go on a date or something I'll babysit." Sango held back a groan. The teenager didn't know that any dates Inuyasha and her went on would not be together.

Smiling Sango thanked Rin who ran off to find some cute boy she'd seen serving food. 'This is my new life,' Sango kept repeating in her head. 'oh God you have to be kidding me.'

* * *

"Inuyasha where the hell are we going," Sango said watching as the limo driver took another unknown turn. Not glancing at her Inuyasha answered, "to our honeymoon."

There was silence for about a minute before Sango screeched "What!"

Covering his ears Inuyasha frowned and turned to her. "Before you flip out I made reservations at the Monet. We have guests staying there and it would make our marriage seem more real. There are people who doubt and wonder about our marriage and it would not do for it to be found to be under false pretenses for both of our interests"

When he saw Sango turn to face the door, arms folded he touched her arm and continued, "Sango I thought we called a truce it's only for three nights. I ordered separate beds and we don't even have to see each other until night." Feeling bad and like a spoiled brat for some reason Sango unfolded her arms and sat back closing her eyes.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the hotel it was nearly midnight. Tired and hungry again Sango dutifully followed behind Inuyasha as he checked in."What do you mean the room only has one bed." "Sir we thought you wanted the honeymoon suite", the receptionist said. "A dark haired man I believe Mr. Houisi said you specifically wanted the suite."

"I'm going to kill Miroku," Inuyasha growled out startling the receptionist and bell boy. Snatching the set of keys from her hand he walked over to Sango, "let's go," he barked out as he led her and the bell boys toward the elevator.

Inside Sango asked, "what's wrong?" Looking at her concerned face Inuyasha felt his anger decreasing, "Miroku messed up the rooms and now we only have one bed." "One bed," Sango repeated as the elevator came to a stop.

This was basically an interlude for the next chapter which has some lime and other interesting stuff.

Kikyou will also be making her appearance soon. Just giving a heads up (dodges tomatoes)

As always please review

Peace


End file.
